Troubled Teens
by mikamimi-R5
Summary: He's the jock of Marino High. She's the nerd. He's popular, but she's not. He hates her for no reason, though she doesn't know why he hates her so much. She's a prostitute, and he's an under-aged worker. She's abused, but he has a troubled family. She doesn't have a family, or a home. How will these teens connect if they're too shy to admit their troubles to everyone?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own "Austin and Ally" or its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I'm hoping to do better in this fanfiction because in my first one I've noticed that the first chapter has to be a really good chapter so I want to try again. **_

**Chapter 1**

She walked in the door of Marino high. Head down, books hugged to her blue peplum top, walking fast down the hallways, avoiding eye contact at all times. Her earbuds secured in her ear, music up to its highest volume with her iPod in the pocket of her black jeans. The music calmed her. It blocked out all of the rumors that she would her when she walks down the hall. 'Look at that. The sluts back in town.', 'The freak has done probably fifty abortions by now', 'Dawson is so desperate, she'll have sex with a dead corpse'. She cringed just at the thought of yesterday's rumors. Sighing, she opened the door to her locker. 'I am a slut'. She thought. 'I'm a fucking prostitute who works at a club for desperate men looking for a one night stand.' Throwing all of her books from last nights homework into her locker, she grabbed her Chemistry books and headed over to her classroom, but not before she chucked her prized journal into her backpack.

Ally looked down at the tiled floor beneath her. Her neck would've cramped up by now, but because of her 'job', she's used to looking down. She just wished she could live a happy life again. One where her parents were living with her. One where there were people who loved her. The one where she didn't have to work two jobs at the same time just to have food on the table. She missed that life, but she took it for granted. But she still had music. Music was always there for her. It's her best friend. All the songs she has relate to her in some way. It's soothing, it's calming, and it took all her problems away. She got so lost into the music, she bumped into somebody.

"Fuck off!" The voice shouted. Ally looked up to apologize, but she immediately shut her mouth close when she saw who it was. Austin Moon. His hair was beach blonde, flipped to the side of his face. Hers was brown, but she got it ombrè. Both of their eyes were brown, except he had flecks of green in them. Her's were big doe eyes. He was exactly six feet tall. She was five foot one. He looked down at her and smirked. "Finally came to hook up with me?" She smiled and took off her ear buds.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm straight." She earned 'oohs' from the bystanders. People already started to record this on their phones. There is not one day where a fight between the jock and the nerd will go unnoticed, especially if the nerd was good looking and has a reputation as the slut of the school. Austin glared at her.

"I'll be happy to show you my dick. I bet you'll find it very entertaining." He stepped towards her. Ally walked so that she was behind Austin. She turned around, and found that Austin was still staring at her. She cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"What dick?" She asked, then squinted in his crotch area, making sure it was obvious. "I don't think I can even see a lump there. Are you sure you have a dick? Because I'm pretty sure they weren't the size of my thumb." That earned 'oohs' from both the student population AND the populars.

"You should feel sorry Dorkson. After all, I'm sure you've never had your best session until you come to me. I am a professional, just like you."

"I'm sorry for all the girls you've fucked. I'm sure they were very disappointed when they saw that your dick wasn't as big as your ego." Austin's face turned red. Satisfied with his reaction, Ally pivoted on her heel and walked off to class, head held high all the way to the Science lab.

She entered the classroom. Four science tables in four sections of the classroom were empty. Ally didn't care. She was always to class early so she could claim her seat in the back. Walking to her spot in the back right corner of the room, she greeted 'Good Morning' to the teacher before pulling out her journal. Of course she plugged in her earphones. Just to be safe, she opened her chemistry textbook and stood it on the desk so no one would peek at what she was writing. Plus, it was a good way to hide her journal if Austin showed up and tried to take it away from her. Opening the book to a blank page, she began to write.

_Dearest Journal,_

_It will be four years tomorrow that my parents left me. Should I even call them my 'parents' still? They left me. Parents don't do that. They left me all alone. I sold the house, though I still have all my clothes and my belongings back at the club. I shouldn't be living like this. Everyone is leaving me, and I don't even know why. Trish left me for the Popular people. We were going to conquer high school together, but once she saw me at Club 69, she told me she didn't like sluts and left me. I didn't even have time to explain. But I thought she would come back, so I wrote in a very long letter all that happened in my life. I saw her read it, and she looked at me a gave me a face of sadness. She wrote back though. She said that she couldn't talk to me because she was 'cool', though right after she shredded the letter I wrote to her. At least I know she won't want anyone to read it. But she's not a true friend. I've never had one. I wish I could have someone in my life. _

_ Lonely and ready to die, Ally D._

As soon as she signed off her entry, the bell rang, signaling that all students should head to class. Ally sighed, and placed her journal back into her bag, while taking out her notebooks to take notes down from. She cherished those ten minutes before class started. Nobody talked to her. No one stared at her, or called her names. It was her safe haven, except for that abandoned music room in the attic of the school. People started to enter the classroom, taking their seats at their lab tables. She sighed. No one took a spot beside her, as always. Even though there were enough spots for two people per table, there was always a table of three because they were scared to sit beside the slut. They thought that just by breathing the same air as her they would get HIV or AIDS. 'Bitches', she thought. 'They're so stupid. They're already breathing the same air as me.' The warning bell rang, and she looked around the classroom. To her surprise, there was no group of three today, meaning someone was missing. After the teacher took attendance, someone rushed through the door.

"I'm sorry teach! I promise I won't be late again!" Someone exclaimed. She looked up. Of course, Austin had to have every class with her. It's like she was born to have a bad life.

"No problem." The teacher replied. "But since you were late to class, you're going to have to sit with Ally. And no making a group of three." Ally's eyes grew big.

"No!" She shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Why does he have to sit with me!"

"Yeah why do I?" Austin asked. "Her airs already poisonous! I'll get HIV from sitting with her." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. If anything, I kill the sperm that in your girlfriends uterus. If it wasn't for me, you would be a teen dad holding a twin in your arms." Everyone laughed, and the teacher had a smile on her face.

"Go sit down ." The teacher said, pointing in Ally's direction. Austin glared at her, before walking over to Ally's table. Once Austin was settled, class started.

"Today class we'll be learning about chemical reactions." Ally rolled her eyes. That was the easiest thing in the world! People kept on turning to look at the duo in the far corner of the room. Austin was tapping his pencil on the table, head looking straight ahead at the teacher. An un-opened notebook was also there with him. He was seated as far away as he could from Ally. She did the same thing too. While she was writing down what the teacher was saying, she could feel the glares she's been getting during class. 'This was going to be the longest class ever' Ally thought to herself. She couldn't wait until she got 'home'. Actually, she couldn't wait until graduation. Her hellhole of a life would be over by then. 'Three more years'. She thought. 'Three more years until I'm gone.'

_**Well, as you can see, there is no POV in this story. I'm going to be doing the high school program in the USA since the majority of the viewers are American. I'm sorry if this chapter is really short for you guys. All I know is that high school starts in Grade 9. I hope you liked this chapter and that you review and do whatever you need to do to encourage me to keep on going with this one. Thanks!**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own "Austin and Ally" or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot. And some of you were wondering if this is my first story. It's not. It's actually my second. I'm going to continue with both stories, though this one is something I like better because I have a feeling I'm doing better in this one than my other one.**_

**Chapter Two**

Austin was sitting in English class at his usual spot in the far back corner. Technically he was on the complete opposite side of 'Slutty Ally', because she sat in the far back corners of each classroom too. He was tapping his pencil rhythmically on his desk, trying to find a way to pass time. They had an in class assignment of course. All they had to do was write about their interests, because their teacher is stupid. Seriously. He just got released from a mental hospital. He finished the assignment ten minutes ago. He was a quick writer, and was also a person who gets bored easily. Lifting his head from looking at the desk, Austin looked around the room. His fellow students were crouched down, thinking of something to write. Some were writing at the speed of lightning, others were tapping their pencil to think of something to write. But the majority of girls were sending his flirty looks. Austin smirked. 'These girls are so desperate'. He thought. 'If they got to know me they wouldn't be so desperate anymore'. He winked back, which immediately got them to silently swoon. He just shook in his head in amusement. 'Girls.' He continued to look around the room, and glared at the person he hated the most.

Ally Dawson. The slut of the school. He was amazed actually when she stole Brittany's reputation as the slut of the girl. That girl came to school pregnant. Twice. And Ally? None at all. He was still wondering how she got that reputation in the first place. He never really talked to her, unless it was to fight about something. He was her mortal enemy. But of course, fate had to be kind to him and have her in all of his classes, sarcasm intended. Although he could partially understand why she was dubbed 'Queen of Sluts'. She had the body all girls wanted. She was perfectly curved to fit her petite body. Her hair was the perfect shade of brown with small curls framing her flawless face, and she's smart. Everything, down to her walk was perfect. And that perfection from God never had a boyfriend. Or a friend for that matter. But he didn't care. If she was too perfect for everyone, he was way too imperfect for him. She was too nerdy with her homework while at the same time being a teachers pet.

The lunch bell finally rang. 'Freedom!' Austin thought. He scrambled out of the classroom, notebook and pencil in hand. Walking to his locker, he realized that he never saw Ally at lunch. Never in his entire life. Yes, the cafeteria was packed, but the Populars had their own table on a balcony that overlook the whole cafeteria. He had a birds eye view of everything. Once his locker got into view, he saw his best friends waiting for him. He smiled. "Hey guys!" Austin exclaimed. The tall redhead and the short Latina looked up from their conversation.

"'Sup Austin?" Dez asked while doing their handshake. Austin shrugged.

"Boring stuff. Lame stuff. Still single." The Latina shook her head.

"You wouldn't be single if you could actually try to be nice to people that aren't us." She said. Austin snickered while opening his locker.

"I would. But they're too stupid to be my friends." He responded while chucking his books into his locker while grabbing his lunch from his bag. "You see Trish, I may be popular, but I still care about my grades." Austin explained while closing his locker. Turning around to face them, he continued. "My life is just so hard you know? My parents should be locked deep into a rehabilitation centre and actually try to help me through my life." He sighed while running a hand through his dyed blonde hair. "I just want to be normal. Have a normal life. Is that too much to ask?" Trish placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Well, attempted too.

"You know Austin, someone in this school might be going through a lot more worse than you." He snickered.

"I doubt anyone can be going through a worse life than me." He responded. "Have you seen everyone in this school? They have actual school supplies while I have to reuse the same notebooks every year. The stationery that I get is from the floor. I don't think anyone would have a worse life than mine." Trish sighed.

"What if that person happens to be someone you hate?" She asked, trying to think about Ally. She would never tell a soul, but if he found out about her life, he might understand. Austin stood there. Was there really someone out there that has a worse life than he does already?

"Are you talking about the kids in Africa?" Dez asked. "I feel so bad for those kids." Trish sighed.

"No Dez I wasn't talking about people in third world countries. I'm talking about a living person on this continent that happens to work jobs that they don't want to do just to have food on the table."

"Impossible." Austin said. "If that person went to this school then he would be living with me right now or she would be my girlfriend until she dies." Trish laughed when she was thinking of his reaction if he found out that girl was Ally. Austin and Dez gave her a weird look, and she responded with a glare.

"You wouldn't understand. Now lets go to the cafeteria before lunch ends." The trio started to go towards the cafe, when Austin stopped abruptly.

"Where does Dawson eat at lunch?" He asked. Trish and Dez turned around and stared at him wide eyed. "What? Maybe I would like to tease her during lunch. Do you really think I would make fun of her in class?" Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well no one knows where she eats." Dez told him, skeptic evident in his voice. "We think she somewhere have sex with someone in a closet but no one is too sure." Austin nodded in understanding.

"Why do you want to make fun of her even more? You're already making her life miserable." Trish asked him. Austin was taken aback.

"Since when did you care on what I do to her? You never defended her ever since high school started and now you're acting like she's your best friend. What's up with that?" Trish shrugged.

"It's just that you're not being fair. You're already in the halls waiting for her every morning. Just let her escape for forty minutes of the school day. Is that too much to ask?" Austin thought about it for a minute. "Plus, you don't even know where she could be."

"Yeah?" He challenged. "Well I'm going to change that. I'm going to look for her." Trish stared at him wide eyed, then relaxed.

"Okay then! Have fun on your little adventure!" She said, before pulling Dez with her to the cafe. Austin sighed, and made his way around the school. He unwrapped his sandwich from the ceramic wrapping and chewed on it while walking. The school looked the same. Dirty aqua and white tiled floors, blue full sized lockers on the walls. Open classroom doors filled with emptiness and despair. Once he finished his sandwich, he threw the wrapper into the garbage can and continued to walk through the hallways. It seemed like there was an endless hallway of lockers and classrooms. Thinking that it would never end, he saw the door of a room that he never even bothered to look at before, the library. The hangout of the bookworms and the safehaven for the nerds. He shrugged before pulling the doors open.

It really was like stepping into a different world. The glass walls let the sun shine through the transparent material, making the library seem more welcoming. A small unlit fireplace was found in the back corner of the room. Couches were placed at random areas of the library, and of course, tons and tons of shelves full of books. The library was surprisingly full. Everywhere, people would be studying for tests, catching up on homework, or would be simply chatting with friends. Looking at the librarian, it seems that she didn't care how noisy it was. It really felt like home. And shockingly, this was most likely the only place in the school where the were no couples found making out in. None. At that's what surprised him the most.

Austin slowly walked in. He took in everything around him, making him look like a lost puppy because he really was one. One of his number one rules was to explore area's you've never been to before. So keeping to his word, he walked through every section there was, though he found nothing interesting. Sighing in defeat he left the library and headed to his locker to grab his books for his last subjects. Walking down the familiar path to his locker, he had one thought on his head. 'Where is that girl?'

Arriving five minutes before class started, Austin stood outside the door debating on whether he should go in or not. Sure, he could just strut in, but then everyone would think he was becoming a nerd. On the other hand, if he took a walk around the school, he could be late to class again and get a detention. He didn't want the second choice to happen, so he walked in.

It was empty, except for the teacher at the desk. He looked up, and took off his glasses.

" ." asked him. "Why are you here early?"

"I was bored so I came here to hang out?" Austin replied. Mr. Lancaster looked at him skeptically, then nodded.

"Go take a seat. And no talking." Austin smiled.

"I don't talk to myself. Promise." The teacher raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if you noticed but Ms. Dawson is also here. So go away and stay silent." Austin turned around wide eyed. To his displeasure, Ally was there. Back corner of the room, glaring back at him in disgust. Shaking her head, she bent back down and started to write in a notebook of hers. Sighing in defeat, Austin walked to the back of the room and sat down in the opposite corner of Ally, slouching in his seat. He didn't have anything to do. Yeah, he could draw in his notebook, but then he'd have to erase it again. So he just stared at one spot and thought intently about where that girl could be during lunch. He literally checked the whole entire school. And assuming that she doesn't go out for lunch, he thought that maybe he didn't check hard enough. After staring off into space for what felt like a second, the bell rang and everyone began to enter the classroom. 'Well,' he thought. 'I guess I'm going to figure it out sometime.'

* * *

"Hey Austin!" Someone shouted. He turned around and saw Dez running towards him down the hallways. "You have any plans after school?" Austin nodded.

"Dude. You know the Boss won't let me go out tonight. I don't want to end up like Jimmy." Dez laughed.

"I don't know if you noticed Austin but today's Friday and you're free on Tuesdays, Fridays and the weekend." Austin shrugged.

"Sorry man, but I promised I would work an extra day." Dez turned his head and stared intently at him. Austin raised his eyebrows. "What? He offered $300! I need all the money I can get!" He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to work so hard just to go to school." Dez nodded in agreement.

"If you're trying to get a new guitar, would you like to point out what guitar you would like so I can buy it for you?" Austin shook his head.

"You're a good friend. Really. But I'm not saving for a guitar."

"Then what are you saving up for?"

"I'm trying to save up for college." Dez laughed.

"My parents could pay for college. Heck they offered to let you live with us! My parents are rich!" Dez has a point there.

"Dude," Austin started. "I know your parents own the biggest jam franchise in the world, but he said if I didn't work with him until I'm old enough to go to college then he threatened to kill the people that I love." Dez raised his eyebrows.

"He threatened to kill your parents?" Austin laughed while opening his locker.

"No. Why would I care about them? They're just useless shit bags that sold their own son to a man who works with child slavery. They're dead to me." He chucked his books into his locker, grabbed his bag and slammed his locker door shut. Dez stepped back.

"Got it. So what time do you need to start working?" Austin shrugged.

"He said I have to be at the complex by ten because I'm working at a place where he pays me $300 AND I get tips from customers. I could get $500 just for one night!"

"That's a good offer." Dez said. "But what's the catch?" Austin turned to him.

"What do you mean by 'what's the catch'"? He asked. Dez shrugged.

"When was the last time the Boss gave you $300 with tips without skipping a day of school because the last time I remember you were happy when he was giving you $20 for every hour you worked a dirty job of his." Austin thought about it for a moment.

"I actually don't know. I think its his first time."

"Just be careful tonight okay?" Dez said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you get hurt, you know who to call." Austin nodded.

"Thanks for looking out for me Dez. I really appreciate it."

"No problem bro."

**_Chapter Two is done and complete! SCHOOLS OUT! :) That means I can update more! I'm currently on Chapter 4. I'm so happy! I think I'm going to be posting chapters when people are actually awake because that way I can get actual readers to read my story and so my story doesn't end up on being page 4 because I don't think we would want to look that far. I love you guys! Review if you have something to say!_**

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot. Chapter 3 people! Ahh! So happy! And yes, Auslly will happen. Trust me. Just when they start talking, so that's soon. Promise._**

**Chapter 3**

Ally walked 'home' on Friday. Normally, she would go to the mall to work at her other job in the music store there, but Friday's are the busiest days of the week at the club, so she wanted to make sure she got enough rest. Sighing, she walked to the club thinking of her life so far. It really was pretty straight forward. No parents, no family, no friends and no home and the age of sixteen? It was a depressing life. But nothing stopped Ally. Her only ambition was that freedom was so close that she could taste it. Only three more years to go until she gets out of the hellhole she's required to call a life. She let out a big sigh when the club came into view. It was actually impossible to walk to the club from school, but Ally found enough money to get a cab to drop her off three hours away from the actual place. When the club came into view, she went around the back alley.

She hated the alley. Everyone hates the alley. It dark and scary with graffiti spray painted all over the walls. You could easily get raped and dumped here without anyone knowing about it for days. Ally quickly fumbled to look for her keys. She looked to her left, then to her right, and unlocked the metal door.

It lead right into Chris' office. Well, kind of. Chris wasn't allowed to have more than ten rooms in the club, so one of it was for his office, another for storage, and the rest is probably self explanatory. Fortunately for Ally, Chris illegally made a room just for Ally so that she could live there. Yes, he felt bad for seeing her live on the streets, but she was one of the best, dancer and 'player' the club has. So he offered Ally the room, but the catch was that her pay would decrease by $60. It wasn't a lot. She gets paid $500 a night, $50 for private dancing and more than $1000 for a private session, not including tips. But she used her money for clothes, food, school supplies and fare to get to and from school so she needed to work two jobs. Chris was possibly the nicest person she has ever met, except for being her boss she really didn't mind. She never wanted to be a prostitute. Heck, Chris got mad at her for volunteering to be one! But her job as a waitress was really low pay, and she really wanted to go to MUNY, so she offered to. Chris slammed his desk so hard he had to get stitches on his hand. He then proceeded to lecture her on how prostitutes have to be over twenty three years old, and she's only sixteen, taking on a fatherly stand. But seeing that she wouldn't give up, he finally caved in. And now she's one of the most requested sluts out there. Ally walked over to Chris' bookshelf and slid the shelf over, revealing a hidden door. She took out her keys and unlocked the three bolts that Chris had placed on them for security.

"How was school Alls'?" Chris asked with a wide smile on his tan face, his dimples showing. Ally gasped in surprise. He redid her whole room. Bright red walls filled with black music notes and white music quotes. She had a small desk in the corner of her room, and two bookshelves on opposite walls. She walked slowly inside, taking in the view in front of her. The floor was now carpeted and there was a full sized keyboard along with an acoustic guitar on the side. She screamed in delight and ran into Chris' well toned arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed into his chest. He laughed.

"Anything for you Ally." He pulled her away. "You're like my own daughter who offered her life to do the unthinkable." His light hazel showed happiness in them, his raven black hair glittering with the faint trace of sweat. "But there's more surprises that you need to see." He grabbed her wrist and led her to her closet. "Open it." Ally reached over and open the closet door. She gasped in awe.

He converted her closet into a walk-in filled with her old clothes and a lot of new ones. The closet was about the size of a small storage room, and was complete with a full length mirror and a new set of shoes, bags and a makeup kit just for her. She turned to Chris. "You didn't have to do all of this." He smiled.

"Yes I do." He responded. "You've had a hard life, and you've lived here for almost two years now. This is my way of saying that you are loved and no matter I'll be with you always, boss, manager and dad." Ally's eyes opened as wide as saucers when Chris pulled out an adoption form. "I adopted you, if that's okay with you." She nodded quickly. But then stopped.

"So...do I still have to work?" Chris sighed and sat on her queen sized bed covered with a red duvet set.

"You don't need to work anymore, but only if you have enough to pay for college." Ally's face dropped in disappointment. "I don't care if you want to quit or not. All of this" he explained while motioning to the whole room, "costed me all of the money I've saved for your tuition. Especially the renovations I had to make for that closet of yours." Ally smiled. "So unless you have enough money for college, you can stop working for me." She sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to continue to work here then." Chris smiled in disappointment.

"I wish you didn't have to say that." He got up from the bed and made his way to the door, but quickly pivoted on his heel to face Ally again. "But we need house rules. No friends over. You can only come out when I don't have anyone in the office. There's a peephole behind your clock to see if its safe to come out. My bookshelf will be slided to the left so that you can leave and enter freely. Oh and absolutely. No. Boys. Over. Got it?" He explained with a stern voice. Ally laughed.

"Trust me Chris, you won't have to deal with boys for a long time. The only ones you're going to have to deal with are the ones that I have to fuck with." Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Look. I'm not happy at all that you still want to do what you do okay? I'm waiting for the day that you say you want to quit. And no swearing. Ever." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes daddy." She mocked. "Now shoo. I need my girl time." It was Chris' turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have fun Ally." He said before closing the door behind him. Ally sighed in happiness and collapsed onto her bed. 'I can't believe he did this for me.' She thought. Well, Chris was a dad. His wife died in a car crash a few years ago and his daughter died of cancer when she was seven. He had a rough life too. Ally sat up and grabbed her journal from her backpack. She grabbed a pencil and flopped onto the bed, opening to a new page in her book.

_Dear Journal,_

_I think the most happiest thing in my life just happened. Chris redecorated my whole room! Can you believe that?! He painted the walls and everything! And a keyboard and a guitar?! With a walk in closet full of clothes, he's the best person ever! And guess what? He adopted me! He freakin adopted me! Like, I would, oh my gawd we need to make him something in return. Best. Day. Ever! And he told me he loved me and he didn't want to see me go :( At least I know someone cares. Chris is really my best friend. He knows way more about me than anyone will ever know. At least I know there's someone who actually cares._

_Not wanting to die anymore, Ally D._

Sighing, she closed her journal. Yes, it was probably the best day of her life. Ally just layed there and looked at the ceiling, trying to think of the positive things she had in life. At least she had another safe haven to add to her very, small list. A knock sounded on her door. "Come in!" she called, sitting up on her bed.

"Ally it's ten o'clock. You might want to get dressed now." Chris said, popping into the room. He was wearing a white dress shirt half opened with black dress pants rolled up to his knee. A single red rose was in his breast pocket and his hair was gelled into a duck tail. She sighed.

"But it's ten o'clock!" She complained.

"Yes and it just so happens that there are a lot of people here too so get up and get dressed." She snickered.

"Yes daddy now go do whatever you need to do with those bitches." He glared at her.

"I don't do that stuff. I'm just a bartender who happens to like half opened shirts and like to attempt to look sexy." Ally shook her head when he winked at her.

"Perverse step-fathers are every girl's nightmare. Now go while I get changed." Chris smiled, either at the fact that she's changing early or the fact that she called him her step dad.

"Oh and you can just be a waitress tonight." He called. Ally turned around from her closet. Chris shrugged. "You need a break. They're not going to recognize you anyways." Ally smiled in happiness. "But," he continued. "You're going to have to wear a black high waisted mini skirt, a white blouse and black heels that you can walk in until three in the morning. And make sure this rose is somehow incorporated into your wardrobe." He said placing the rose on her desk. "See you out there." He said before shutting the door behind him. Ally entered her closet and grabbed a black pleated mini skirt with a white button up blouse. She tucked the blouse into her skirt and rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. The buttons were closed up until her crack, showing enough cleavage to make the boys swoon. After all, she's being a waitress. She grabbed two more white blouses and placed them on her bed to change into during her breaks. It gets really hot in there with all those people inside. Debating on whether she should wear the three inch or her five inch, she went for the three inch. After all, walking in heels was a hard job. She took her hair and placed it into a messy bun with strands of hair shaping her face. She took the rose and stuck it into the side of her skirt with the flower sticking out on the side, petals showing. It was a good thing that it was thorn-less. She put on light mascara, thin eyeliner and smokey black eyeshadow before leaving the room, but grabbed her keys on the way out.

Locking the door behind her, she slid the shelf closed and walked out of his office. She turned left and walked down the hall until she reached a door that said 'Dancers/Waitresses Only'. Men had their own dressing room.

Of course, the room was full of girls in slutty costumes that can be undone in one swift movement. She rolled her eyes at the newbies attempt to attaching a whip around her waist without it unbinding itself. She headed out a door in the back of the room, leading to the entrance of the club. Of course, Chris was waiting for her.

"Now, all you have to do is serve people like a regular waitress. But I'm going to put this out there. There are a lot of guys out here tonight who look like they could use an escape to paradise, so only if they ask you can 'play' with them. But tell them you do $100 for private dancing and $2030 for a private session. Got it?" Ally nodded in understanding. "Good. Now go." He handed her a circular waitress tray. Ally walked into the club. The bass was pounding in her ears. The dance floor was crowded with people getting drunk while dancing and drinking alcohol at the same time with light strobes blasting in every direction in any colour. She walked up to the bar.

"Give me an order." She said. The bartender handed her two tall glasses of beer with calamari rings.

"Give these to table ten and why are you serving Ally?" He asked.

"Chris is just being an awesome dad, nothing wrong T." She replied.

"Glad he's your dad. Now go before I get mad drunk people." He said while hitting her with his towel. She laughed at his foolishness and walked over to the booth beside the fire escape with two young guys and what looks to be their girlfriends.

"Here's your drinks and your calamari rings." Ally said while placing their orders onto their table.

"Thanks beautiful." A male in his early twenties said to her with a wink. She smiled in return.

"No problem." She replied. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"Um.." A blonde girl asked who was wearing a pink bandeau and black high waisted short shorts. "Do you guys by any chance have any condoms?"

"What flavour?" Ally asked. Yes, this club gives out condoms for free and they sell sex kits too. After all, they're known as Club 69. The girl smiled a sexy grin.

"What flavours do you have?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. Ally reached into her bra and pulled out four types of condoms. Yes, she keeps stuff in her bra. They're a really convenient pocket place.

"I have strawberry, tropical, chocolate and vanilla." A man with brown hair and blue eyes looked at the blonde skeptically. Most likely was the boyfriend. The blonde looked at the packs in Ally's hand.

"Strawberry please." Ally handed her the pack. "Would you like one more?" The blonde shook her head.

"I have some in my purse. Thanks though."

"No problem." Ally stuffed the remaining condoms into her bra and walked away with a smile on her face. It was ironic how polite some of these sluts could be, although she herself was one of them. And how open that blonde was when she asked for one showed that she was a regular at the club. She continued to clear up tables and deliver orders through the night. Thankfully, no one asked her for her prices, but she got up to $100 in tips. There were some men who would creep their hands up her legs, but she would swat them away thankful that she wasn't banging someone right now. Ally was working on cleaning a table when Chris came up to her.

"Its three am. You can go now." Ally sighed in defeat.

"Thank god that's over." She said while smashing the towel onto the table. Chris laughed at her.

"Yes it is now go and hurry to your room. Theres a box of fries, chicken nuggets and calamari with five water bottles in a mini fridge I just installed. I have a meeting in ten minutes so you better hurry." She smiled.

"Thanks Chris. For everything." He smiled in return.

"No problem." He gave her a side hug. "Now go before your food gets cold."

_**Chapter Three is done! I'm starting to really like this story, don't you? Thanks for the continued support guys. It really mean a lot to me. Love you guys! And Auslly does happen. We just need to get there first. And every other chapter is about the other character, so the next chapter is about Austin. **_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot. SCHOOL IS OVER AND EXAMS ARE GONE! AHH! (I live in Canada so...) I'll be updating more often now. And I'm really loving this story better than my other one so please keep on reading!**_

**Chapter 4**

"Thanks for the sushi today man." Austin said while he got out of Dez's car.

"No problem." Dez responded. "And don't get into trouble tonight okay? You know, you could always work for us." Austin shook his head.

"I'm not going to work for you guys since I know I'll be paid three times more than I have too. And I'll be safe. Promise."

"See you tomorrow!" Dez pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Austin sighed and headed towards the entrance of the condo that he calls 'home.' No, it was not home. Home is where you feel loved. Home is where parents nag you to do things you don't want to do. Home is where siblings bug you about anything. Home is where you look forward to dinner with your family. Home is what everyone calls their safe haven. But for him, home is where he gets his money. Home is where he is privileged to be able to live within it. Home is where he'll be punished severely if he doesn't do his job right. It was not home, it will never be home. Austin pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

Of course, it looked like luxury. White leather couches, glass tables, designed by the best interior designer in the area. Yeah, it costed millions, but of course they had a lot of money. The helped traffic drugs after all. Austin kicked off his torn up converse and placed them on the wooden shoe rack filled with shoes similar to his. He looked around the house. "Is anyone here?" He cried. After for a few minutes, he didn't receive an answer. "Boss? I'm here!"

"In my office Austin." A voice rang through the built in speaker of the complex. One reason Austin didn't consider this place home, there are hidden security cameras everywhere. Austin walked through the kitchen and down the hallway to his left until he stopped in front of a white door, easily camouflaged with the white walls around him. He knocked twice, and stopped. After ten seconds, he knocked one with his knuckles and twice with his fist. The door opened. A tall African-American man stood there in a designer suit, his black rectangular framed glasses perched on top of his nose. "Come on in."

He cautiously stepped into his office and sat himself down in one of his beige leather armchairs facing his wooden desk, papers neatly organized on top. His boss sat in his black office chair across from him. Austin spoke up first.

"No need to be rude, sir, but, why am I here?" His boss took of his glasses.

"Well, Austin, you're getting a new job. And it's fairly easy so I think you should be happy about it." Austins face suddenly got brighter. His boss continued. "Theres a highly feared group of drug traffickers coming to Miami. Me and my colleagues don't know when or why they're coming, but we're scared that they're here to take out our small drug ring." Austin got confused.

"I thought you said this job was easy, not life threatening." His boss smiled.

"It's not life threatening if your cover gets blown." His eyes grew wide. "All we know is that they're going to be meeting up every night at this club downtown, Club 69. We need you to work there for us." Austin was bewildered. This was probably one of the most ridiculous jobs that he asked him to do.

"So I'm still doing something illegal." He asked. His boss shook his head.

"The owner of Club 69 informed me that there is another worker there around your age. But you're not allowed to tell anyone that you and that other person is working there. Got it?"

"How much do I get paid."

"I pay you $300 cash right now if you agree. The rest of the money is going to be determined tonight when we meet with the clubs owner. He agreed to pay you and to allow you to keep all of your tips that you make." Austin nodded.

"I'll do it." His boss smiled.

"I knew you would. Come back down here to my office by eleven thirty tonight. Dress up in black pants and a white shirt. Try to make yourself look like a sex god, if you will." Austin raised his eyebrows. His boss shrugged. "That's what I was told you needed to be dressed up in. I guess there's a theme associated with your job. Now go before I change my mind." Austin walked out of his office, but not before shutting the door close behind him. He's just been offered to do a job that was semi-legal. He kept on thinking about his as he walked down the stairs to the basement. "Austin?" A voice boomed through the house.

"Yeah?" He shouted into the air.

"You don't have to do your shift for today. Go back to your room."

"Is this a joke?!" Austin cried.

"No its not now go to your room before I change my mind!" Austin quickly ran up the stairs to the main floor. His day was getting weirder by the minute. First, he's doing a job where he can get more than $400 a night, and now he doesn't have to work in the factory? Something is wrong. Either his boss has something major planned up his sleeve or he's actually being nice for a change. He jogged up another flight upstairs that led to the second floor. He turned right and continued through a long hallway until he got to a door labeled 'Storage'. He opened it.

"Austin!" A small little girl with brown hair ran up to him and hugged his legs. "Why are you late?" She asked, looking up to him with her big brown eyes.

"I went out with my friend Alice." He said while picking her up to carry in his arms. "What were you doing all day?" She smiled, showing off her small teeth.

"My tooth fell out!" She shrieked, pointing to a small gap on the top row of her teeth. Austin smiled in return.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy!" Austin bopped her nose.

"And then you'll have money to buy chocolate!" Alice clapped her small hands in agreement. He put her down, and she ran over to one of the few beds that they have in the room.

"Who were you out with?" A guy with spiky hair came towards Austin. He rolled his eyes.

"I was out with Dez Josh. No big deal." Josh was two years older than Austin. He took the authority of playing an older brother among Austin and his 'co-workers'. Josh raised an eyebrow at him.

"So why did Big Man call you down to his office? And why did he tell you to not work in the factory today?" Austin quickly thought of a lie in his head.

"He told me that I had to work for one of his jobs that is really important for him and his colleagues. So I took it."

"What's the catch?" Austin looked to the ground.

"If my cover's blown I'm dead. Literally." Someone did a spit take in the background, causing Austin to turn around and Josh breaking eye contact with Austin and focused his green eyes on a surprised ginger.

"You did what?!" She shouted facing Austin and Josh. "Why are you so stupid sometimes! I guess the 'dumb blondes' thing is actually true." Austin rolled his eyes.

"I did it because I need money to get to college. And my hair's dyed Krissy!" He emphasized, grabbing a strand of his hair and waving it at her face. "See?! The browns' starting to show. I need to dye it again soon." She rolled her hazel eyes at him.

"Fine then. Boy's are so weird." She scoffed before lying back down on the carpeted floor beneath them. Josh shook his head.

"Thirteen year olds." Josh muttered under his breath, then turned back to Austin. "What's the wardrobe?" Austin shrugged.

"He said black pants with a white shirt. He also said I need to look like a sex god." He said, while stricking a pose. Krissy shot up from her spot.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG can I help you Austin!" She ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "I'm so good at stuff like this! Get it from a teen girls view. Please please please please please?!" She looked up to him with puppy dog eyes, though Austin refused to look down, but instead held eye contact with Josh.

"Is she doing them?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Should I look down?"

"You'll cave in."

"No I won't."

"Dude, she's fake crying."

"Damn it..."

"She whimpering." Faint whimpering noises were filling the room.

"Okay!" Austin said. "If I let you help me with my wardrobe will you please stop with the puppy dog face?" He looked down at her. Her eyes were wide open, bottom lip forward, eyebrows shaped into perfect slants. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He sighed. "Yes! Yes fine! Now let go of me! We have two hours to get ready!" Krissy let go immediately.

"Two hours?!" She shouted. "We need to get you ready!" She grabbed Austin by the wrist and dragged him to their small closet that the four of them shared. Their room was about the size of two school buses put together side by side. It really wasn't that big. "Okay Austin. Sit down. You're going to look delicious when I'm done with you." Josh laughed at Austin. Krissy glared at him. "Shut up Mr. Laughing Pants. You're next." Now it was Austin's turn to laugh. 'This was going to be the longest two hours of my life.' He thought.

* * *

"Good job Austin. Now let's go." Austin was following his boss to his car. He had to admit, Krissy did a good job. He was wearing wrecked black jeans with a collared white button up shirt. The top four buttons were left open and pulled apart to show off some of his well toned chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and she gelled his hair and parted it perfectly to the side. He was definitely going back to Krissy when he has a date.

Once Austin got to his bosses' garage, he was amazed on how many cars he actually has. He had about ten models of different cars. Too bad they were all paid illegally.

"Get in that car." His boss pointed to a white BMW. Austin walked towards the car. It was a simple, yet classy car. It was a good car to make a first impression. He hopped into the passengers side, with his boss behind the drivers wheel. They began to roll out the driveway. "Okay Austin. So we're going to meet up with the club owner tonight." Austin turned his head to look at his boss.

"I don't understand why we can't meet up with him during the daytime." Austin said. "Wouldn't that make it easier?" His boss shook his head.

"We can't. Not only are the roads less busy, their nights are packed with people. We could see if the drug dealers are at the club tonight if we do." Austin glanced at the clock.

"Its midnight." He nodded.

"Yes and the club is three hours away so keep your mouth shut. Think of ways to make yourself sound more mature than you already are." Austin nodded and continued to look out the window, watching the night scene pass him by. He sighed. He always dreamt how spending the night with family would be like. Would they go out for ice cream? Or take a walk on the boardwalk, playing games and going on rides? What about the movies. Would they watch the same movie together, or would they go to separate sections in the theater to watch the movie they wanted.

Then he thought about Trish and Dez. What if they went out at night together. Would they go to a bonfire? Would Trish drag them to stores and make them hold her bags? Or swim in the water under moonlight. To everyone around him, it was a regular occurrence. Sometimes Trish and her family would go out to a Mexican restaurant on Friday nights, or Dez and his family would drive downtown and meet up with his cousins. But to Austin, just spending time outside, at night, was a dream. If only he'll meet someone who understands.

"We're here." Austin shook out from thinking about his dreams. Then he looked around him.

"I thought you said we're going to a club, not an alley." He looked around them. They were literally in the middle of a brick alley, full of graffiti and cigarette butts.

"We are. We're going through this door here." His boss pointed to a silver door. It practically stood out, since it was the only thing not made out of bricks. He knocked on the door. A man with raven black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

" King! I'm so glad you could make it!" The man shook hands with his boss. "Come in! He closed the door when Austin stepped into the office. Austin looked at the man again. He work black dress pants, rolled up to his knees and an opened white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Come! Sit down!" Austin and his boss sat down in two brown leather chairs across from his desk. It was pretty clear, with a stack of papers on one end and a computer on the other. A book shelf was behind it, looking like it was recently moved. The man stuck his hand out to Austin. "I'm Chris. Owner of Club 69." Austin took his hand and shook it.

"Austin Moon." He nodded his head.

"So, Austin." Chris began. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm sixteen. I've been working for Boss since I was ten, and I have a secret passion for music." Chris nodded his head.

"Where do you go to school?"

"I go to Marino High." Chris' eyebrows rose in recognition.

"Oh really? My daughter goes there too. She's also the same age as you."

"You have a daughter?" King asked.

"Oh yeah, I adopted her this morning." Austin's boss looked skeptical. "One of my employees is sixteen also."

"Oh." He replied. "The girl that's worked with you for a while, right?" Chris nodded.

"So what's her name?" Austin asked.

"I can't tell you for security reasons." Chris replied. "But you have to look out for her if you get the job." Austin nodded.

"What are the work experiences that Austin has done?"

"He's done the simple things." replied. "Being my bodyguard, holding and exchanging the actual drugs, setting up the meeting places. That's it."

"Can he hold a gun?"

"Yes he can but he's never killed anyone with it before."

"Okay then. Austin, you want the job?" Austin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "You have the looks to be a bartender. Since you're here to watch potential enemies, I could give you a position of both a bartender and a waiter. I'll pay you $500 every night you come in. If you're really good, you could get over $100 in tips." Austin nodded. "But, we're known as Club 69, so you need to be carrying condoms in a creative way."

"What?" Austin asked.

"Here at Club 69, the majority of our customers usually have sex in one of our spare rooms in the back. The regulars know that we give away free condoms."

"I still don't understand why I just can't put them in my pockets." Chris and his boss laughed at him.

"Austin, you're working at a stripper club. Look at the way I'm dressed. My daughter works for me and she wore a very, mini skirt and a see through blouse with her shirt only buttoned up half way. She carries condoms in her bra for goodness sakes!" Austin looked at him in disbelief. He let his own daughter wear such a revealing costume that makes her a perfect slut.

"You made your daughter wear that?!" Chris shook his head.

"It was her option. Anyways, I keep my condoms on my pant waistline. You should do that too."

"So I'm an underaged worker who's working at a strippers club, earning $500 a night, and I have to be half naked while I do it?" Chris nodded.

"So do we have a deal?" Chris said, sticking out his looked at his boss, and he looked back at Chris. Austin shook it.

"Deal." He said, and he couldn't shake off the feeling like he was being watched.

_**Chapter 4 is done! Ah! So happy! Eeekkk! See you guys later! Have an awesome summer!**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Austin and Ally of any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators.I only own the plot and everything that I make up along the way. I'm so happy that I'm doing well with this story. It has longer chapters and I find them more detailed. I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and I was originally going to update on Thursday but I just finished writing Chapter 8. **_

**Chapter 5**

Ally was eating in her room. She still couldn't get over the fact that Chris did all of this for her! And she thought that no one cared for her. She got up from her desk to grab a water bottle from her fridge when she heard voices outside. It must be Chris' visitors. She made her way to the peephole that Chris made for her and peered through. She couldn't believe on what she was seeing. Austin Moon was standing in his office, in the place she just called home. Ally overheard their conversation.

"Your shift is every night from ten o'clock to three o'clock. There are ten minute breaks after every hour." No, he can't be.

"What do I wear to work?" Crap...

"Well," Chris started. "I'm going to have to ask my daughter about that. She creates the themes for each night." Ally ran quickly to her desk and opened a page to her journal with next week's' themes. Rodeo, Masquerade, Under the Sea, Fairy Tales and Freaky Forest. She sighed, at least she can cover her face with her costumes. She quickly ran back to the peep hole. Of course, they were still talking.

"So what job does your daughter do?" Chris visibly stiffened.

"Um...she doe's various jobs for me." Ally took out her phone and quickly texted Chris. _Just say something random and get Austin out of here!_ She looked through the peep hole.

His phone began to beep."Excuse me." Chris took out his phone and glanced at it before putting it away back into his pocket. "Well, it looks like I have some, club issues to attend too. I'm sorry that this meeting was brief. I'll call you on Monday on your attire." Chris lead them to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Chris." King said.

"You too. And nice meeting you Austin." Austin nodded.

"You too. Thanks for the job." Chris closed the door and headed over to the bookshelf. He slid it to the side and opened it. Once the door opened, Ally immediately began to talk.

"Why did you hire him!" Chris shrugged.

"Hes...um...how much did you hear?" Ally rose an eyebrow.

"Is there something that I need to know?" Chris shook his head. "Well, I heard that you're going to hire the most idiotic jerk at Marino High for a reason that I'm not allowed to know."

"So you do know him?" She sighed.

"I know of him, and he's a jerk. There's no need for more explanation." Chris slowly nodded.

"So you're fine if you can train him?" Her eyes grew big.

"No! No! No!"

"Okay then Ally. Now go to sleep. You know how Saturdays can be." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Ally sighed loudly. Saturday's are the days where she's on the stage, dancing, wearing stuff, yeah you get the picture. She flopped on her bed and pulled out her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Look's like I'm going to write in you again in three hours because today is NOT the best day in the world. I just found out that Austin is going to be working at the club. On the same days. With the same hours. Argh! Why did faith have to bring me with, him? Ugh, he thinks he's too perfect for anyone. If only he knew how some people lived. If he found out about my job I'm screwed. I could never go back to school again._

_Mad and tired, Ally D._

She closed her journal and placed it on her desk. Snuggling deep into her bed, she turned off the lights.

* * *

The next day, Ally rolled over and look at the clock. Twelve o'clock. She sighed and made her way to her closet. She pulled on a pair of pink jeans with a black and white striped peplum top with nude coloured cork wedges. Grabbing her navy drawstring bag with her wallet, sunglasses, glasses, journal, cellphone and keys in it, she headed out of her room and into the staff washroom.

Locking the door, she took out a small bag where she kept her makeup and her hygienic needs from under the sink. After brushing her teeth, she put on her contacts and applied light makeup and let her hair come down her shoulders in small curls. Satisfied with her look, she placed the bag back under the sink and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Chris came out from one of the storage closets.

"Lunch!" She called back.

"Be back by eight tonight!"

"I will!" Ally exited the club through a side door that entered through the busy streets of downtown Miami. Putting on her shades, she headed to Mary's Coffee Shop, a few blocks down. Ally couldn't help but think about the people around her. She saw couples holding hands, a family walking happily with their kids goofing off ahead of them, businessmen walking down the sidewalk, talking on their bluetooth with their briefcase in hand. And then there were the kids her age, hanging out in groups, laughing and talking like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't help but think of a life is she was one of those teens, just having fun. Not having to worry if you have enough money to eat, or enough money to have clothes. Thanks to Chris, she had no problem about the clothing part. But she doesn't have friends, and that's what made her feel lonely. Yeah, she has Chris, but what happens when he's, well, gone? She arrived at the Coffee shop and stepped in. She sat herself in the booth near the back of the shop, facing the entrance.

It really was a simple coffee shop. Sime beige chairs, a small counter in front of the entrance. The windows were basically the walls of the shop, and the waitresses are really nice.

"You're a little late, aren't you Ally?" A waitress came up to her, black hair tied up in a bun while handing her a menu. She smiled in return.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Linda."

"No worries dear. Long night?" She nodded. "What was it this time?" She sighed.

"Well, he redecorated my room. And then he let me be a waitress for the whole night instead." Linda raised her eyebrows.

"No more dancing?" Ally shook her head.

"I'm dancing tonight." Linda sent her a pitiful smile. "But can I have a strawberry smoothie with a small caesar salad with calamari?" She nodded.

"How many pickles on the side dear?"

"Two please." Linda laughed.

"You are one weird child." She took Ally's menu and headed over to the counter to get her order. Ally smiled at her retreating figure. Sometimes, the nicest people are the people who don't know you at all. She grabbed her iPod from her bag and plugged in her earphones, listening to Christina Aguilera's "Hurt". The song related to her life so much, it was crazy, she just got lost in the song and began to hum to the sad melodic tune. A few minutes into the song, a hand waved across her face.

"Ally, honey? Are you okay?" Ally shook her head and looked up to a concerned looking Linda.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, for starters, your food has been in front of you for around two minutes now." Ally looked at the table. Sure enough, a plate of caesar salad, a small dish of calamari and a strawberry smoothie with a melting vanilla scoop was in front of her.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to starve." Linda laughed while she watched Ally devour her food. The salad was gone in about five minutes, while three pieces of calamari was left and the smoothie was half full. Ally felt a pair of eyes watching her. "What?" Linda was seated across from her in the booth.

"You didn't notice." Ally wiped her mouth with the napkin and swallowed the rest of her food down.

"I did notice. I was just hoping that you would bring it as dessert." Linda rolled her eyes.

"Looks like I need another tactic, huh?" She got up from the booth, took Ally's empty salad plate and headed over to the kitchen. A second later, Linda came back with a plate with two pickles on it. Ally's face visibly lite up.

"Here you go." Ally took the pickle plate and began to munch on the pickles. Linda shook her head.

"What is with you and pickles?" She shrugged.

"It was something my parents would feed me when I was a child. We would have a big jar of it in the fridge for the summer and a jar in the pantry for the winter." Ally smiled at the memory. "Whenever the flyers came by to our house, I would immediately grab them and look for a coupon for a sale of pickles. I would cut it out and my dad would rush to the store just to get the jars. Sometimes, my dad would go to our neighbours and get their coupons and would buy them in bulk." A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's those simple memories you know," she said, looking Linda in the eyes, "they're the ones that you want to cherish the most because one day, you'll never be able to relive them again." Linda nodded.

"Hey, you're doing alright for a teen who's going through so much in your life you know. Chris is the fatherly person in your life."

"Actually, he's my step dad because he adopted me." Ally corrected.

"Well there you go!" Linda exclaimed. "You have a fatherly figure in your life."

"Yeah, a fatherly figure who I work for in a club as an illegal prostitute." Linda sighed and took Ally's hands into her own.

"You'll get through this, okay? Only three more years, right?" Ally nodded. "Good." Linda unwrapped her hands and went out of the booth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to go back to."

"Have fun." Ally exclaimed. She took out her journal and opened to a page marked with her pencil. She didn't know what to write, sadly. She sipped on her smoothie, thinking of some sort of idea on a song to write about. Smoothie, summer, refreshing. Hm. Maybe she might have actually gotten an idea. Ally began to write in her journal.

_Summer fun we're hanging in the sun_

_Sippin' on our drinks by the lake shore beach_

_Crusin' while we surfin' ain't no time for a'brusin_

_Sportin' in bikini's with a hottie yeah we talkin' (1)_

It was perfect verse to be rapped. But Ally doesn't rap. Plus even if she could, her stage fright would get the most of her. She tapped on her journal with her pencil to come up with a chorus that could be sung with this rap. She began to hum some random tunes that popped in her head, but nothing sounded right. After humming for what seems to be hours, she looked up and saw another full strawberry smoothie in front of her. She froze in confusion, and then she called Linda over. "Linda?" Ally said. Linda came to Ally's table.

"Do you need another pickle dear?" Ally shook her head.

"I think you brought the smoothie to the wrong table." Linda shook her head.

"Nope. That man over there ordered it for you." Ally looked to the direction she was pointing. Sure enough, there was a guy sitting there, hoodie up, covering his hair and sunglasses to cover his eyes. "Oh and he also told me to give you this piece of paper." Linda handed her a slip of paper.

"Is this a joke?" Ally exclaimed. "I don't know guys. Heck, I don't even have a friend!" Linda shook her head.

"Nope. Not a joke. Now enjoy your smoothie to make him happy." Linda left her table, though Ally kept her gaze on the man in the booth. He didn't make eye contact with her. Sighing, she decided to read the note.

_Hey Ally,_

_You're probably wondering who this is. Well, its someone you know. You have a really good voice, and you're really pretty. I'm so jealous of you because you're just so nice to everyone and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. I'm also jealous because you're life seems so easy. You get to go out everywhere without sneaking out. And your voice, wow. If they heard you sing at school, that would be the most amazing thing ever. I hope you like the smoothie._

_ Science_

Ally laughed. Science? Really? The way he signed off the note was science. She looked over to the booth again, but this time he was making eye contact. She smiled at him, and mouthed thanks. He shrugged in return before looking back at the menu. She took the smoothie and happily sipped on it. Ally continued to look at the booth. She was halfway done the smoothie when she realized she'd been in the shop for a few hours now. She quickly drank the rest of the smoothie and wrote down a note in return.

"Linda?" Ally called. The waitress came down to her table. "Do you think you could give this to the guy in the booth? I need to go before Chris gets mad at me." Linda nodded.

"Sure. See you tomorrow Ally!" Ally got out of the booth and waved to Linda.

"See you tomorrow Linda!" Ally went out the front doors and headed back to the club. She kept her head down, of course, just in case no one from her school would see her. She re-entered the club through the front door, seeing that Chris was putting in the poles for tonight.

"Hey Ally?" Chris came over to her while looking at a clipboard. "So where do you want to be. Left, right or centre?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I get to pick which pole I'm dancing on?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah because Sophie and Grace are scheduled for tonight too. So pick now or forever hold your peace."

"Left one. That's where most of the cute guys sit." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now shoo. I'm still figuring out how to put stars in this club."

"Foam board. Cut out a star and paint it. Done."

"Well, how to I hand it to the ceiling?"

"Chris," Ally pinched the bridge of her nose. "You attach string to the star and you hang it like any normal person would." Chris nodded in understanding.

"Okay then. Thanks Ally! Now go! You have two hours before six rolls around. I want you to be on time!" Ally walked away.

"No worries Dad. No worries."

* * *

Ally looked at herself in the mirror. Black fishnet stockings, black booty shorts, black stiletto heels with a black lace bralette. She straightened her hair and put heavy makeup on. Yup. She looked like a slut. She sighed. Ally headed to her door ,but then stopped to see if she was missing anything. She ate, brushed her teeth and she took her pregnancy pills. Ally quickly rushed back to her drawer and sprayed herself with a random perfume from Skin and Shower Works and stuffed three strawberry condoms in her bralette before walking outside into Chris' office. She closed the door behind her and headed out to the hallway towards the staff lounging area.

"Hey Ally?" Grace came up to her dressed in a white robe. She was tall, and had long straight jet black hair with a perfectly tan skin complexion. "What colour should I wear?" Grace looked Ally up and down. "Well, you're already wearing black, so should I wear blue or green?" Aly cocked her head to the side.

"Well what's Sophie wearing?"

"I'm here!" A blonde came out from the staff washroom. She was wearing the same outfit as Ally, except in neon green. She stood beside Ally and looked at Grace.

"Wear blue or pink. It'll go with our colour scheme. Plus you're in the middle so you might want to pop out." Ally nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget to take your pregnancy pills." Ally and Grace looked at the blonde. She raised her hands in defense.

"What? I took mine." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Sophie, the last time you got a one night stand you got pregnant." Sophie rolled her blue eyes.

"Well the baby died." Now it was Graces turn to roll her green eyes.

"You fell down the stairs." She replied bluntly. "Do you expect Ally and I to push you down a flight of stairs the next time you get pregnant?" Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, you could punch me in the stomach." Ally snickered.

"I'll be happy to do the honours." Sophie sent a look to Ally. Then the trio bursted out in laughter. "Okay, okay." Ally managed to say in between laughs. "Go change Grace. You have an hour before we have to get on stage."

"Bitch please," Grace said. "I'm already changed." She unwrapped her robe and revealed a hot pink version out Ally's outfit. "How do I look?" She asked while stricking a pose.

"Fabulous." The trio turned around and saw Chris standing there in a pair of white silk capris and a sleeveless unbuttoned black shirt. "Now go outside. Tonight, its $200 for private dancing and $3000 for a private session. And you better do well outside. I saw a lot of 'hot' guys out there." He said, putting air quotes around the word 'hot'. "I don't want any of my girls pregnant tonight. Especially you, Ally. I'm too old to be a dad." Grace and Sophie turned and faced the sixteen year old.

"He adopted me yesterday." Ally explained. Sophie whistled.

"Damn girl. At least your dad is young. And hot." She said while wiggling her eyes, looking him up and down. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. Now go out before I lower your paychecks. Besides, I can do way better than looking for sluts to hook up with." The girls dropped their jaws. He shrugged. "I'm serious! Why would I want a professional? Now go because I will literally pay you $1000 if you don't." He took out his phone to add emphasis to his threat. The trio rushed outside. Ally felt a strong grip hold her back.

"David's outside. Be careful." Chris whispered, before letting Ally go on stage. Ally walked backstage to meet up with the girls.

"Guys, David's outside." Grace gave Ally a look of worry.

"What the fuck?!" She harshly whispered. "I thought he was in jail!" Sophie shrugged.

"He's on probation."

"Don't worry Ally." Grace placed a comforting hand on Ally's shoulder. "If he gets to you, bite his sorry dick off." Ally smiled.

"I will." The lights dimmed, and the sex song began to play. "Well," she sighed. "That's our cue." The trio strutted on stage and made their way to their poles and began to do their very sexual routine. Literally. Let's just say the men in the front row needed to take a cold shower when they got home. Grace began to go down the steps of the stage. 'Look's like I got to find a cute guy.' Ally thought. She walked down the stairs and took and blonde with blue eyes by the wrists and took him to one of their private rooms in the back. 'Yup.' She thought while they were making out. 'A long night indeed.'

_**I'm done! Yeah! *Happy Dance* I'm really liking how this story is going so far. And if you're wondering about David, you'll see him soon, in later chapters. I love you guys! And don't expect my updates to be scheduled. I update when it feels right. **_

_**(1) It's an original song by me! So it's copyrighted by me. Just saying. I don't have a title for that song though. **_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any if its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot. I'm sorry if there are any errors in this chapter. I'm uploading this on my iPod because my mom took away my laptop for today and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! **_

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Science  
Thank you so much for the smoothie! How did you know that strawberry is my favourite flavour? :P I wish I could say that I know who you are, but unfortunately I don't know anyone in Marino High with the name 'Science'. I was a little frightened when you mentioned that you like my singing, but I have stage fright. I wish I could meet you in person. I know that you really are a nice person who doesn't judge people based on rumors. Thank you so much again!  
Love always, Ally Dawson_

"Austin!" He quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and turned around from his locker, seeing Dez running down the hallways in his big red clown shoes. "Dude! Where were you on Friday night! I texted you at five in the morning!" Austin raised his eyebrows.

"I told you! I had a meeting with the new client for Boss." Dez raised an eyebrow. Trish came up from behind the red head.

"What's up guys?" Dez screamed. He turned around and saw a smirking Trish.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at her. Trish glared back.

"I go to school here. What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with my friend." Trish rolled his eyes.

"I love how you didn't notice that you said friend. Singular. You just admitted you had one friend. Ha!" Dez glared at her hard. Trish turned to Austin. "So what were you guys talking about?" Austin shut his locker close.

"We were talking about my new job that Boss gave me." Trish raised her eyebrows.

"How bad is it this time?"

"It's not bad actually. I get payed a lot of money. I think it was $300 a night plus tips." Trish smiled. "And, it's only semi-illegal, so I have a fifty percent chance of going to juvie."

"So what's the job?" Austin looked around him to make sure no one was listening, and crouched down. Dez and Trish followed suit.  
"I'm either a bartender or a waiter at a club." Trish smiled and Dez breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! I thought you were going to say you were a truck driver or something." Trish turned to face him.

"Dez? He doesn't even have his drivers license yet."  
"Well it's illegal to drive under sixteen."

"Do you really think his boss would like a dead worker? I think not." Trish turned her attention back to Austin. "So what club are you working at?"  
"Cl-" Dez cut him off.

"You guys want some coconut juice?" Dez took out three cans of coconut water.

"Dez," Trish began. "It's coconut water, and yes, I'll have some." He handed her a can and watched her open it. He then offered a can to Austin, but he declined.

"So where are you working?" Trish asked before taking a gulp.

"Club 69." Trish did a spit take in the hallway. Austin and Dez jumped back.

"Where?!" Trish exclaimed.

"Club 69, and you have some coconut water on your chin." Dez handed her a tissue and she took it, using it to wipe her chin. "Why are you so surprised?"

"What?" She replied in a high pitched voice. "What? I'm not surprised." Dez and Austin rose their eyebrows and her.

"So then why did you do a spit take in the middle of the hallway?" Trish's eyes widened.

"Um..well..because..I almost choked?" Dez seemed to take it, but Austin looked at her suspiciously. A silence rose over the trio. "So." Trish said, breaking the silence. "What's your job there?"

"Well," he began, still looking at Trish suspiciously, "I'm working either as a bartender or a waiter, although I don't know which one I should choose."  
"You should be a bartender." Dez exclaimed. "You get to do these awesome flips and tricks just to make awesome tasting drinks." Austin nodded.

"Or," Trish piped in, "you could be a waiter because it's a simple job. Its easy, and you get good tips if you do good service. But if you're a bartender, you need to remember how to make every single drink and you have to talk to drunk people at a strippers club and that's just wrong." Austin nodded at Trish's statement.

"Plus, if I'm a waiter, I could get the numbers of cute girls." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Dude," Dez said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're working at a strippers club. Of course there'd be cute girls there." Austin smiled, while he and Dez shared a nod.

"Yeah, girls who are twenty five who are looking for one night stands." Austin looked at Trish and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know about the one night stands there?"

"Um, well I know be-" The bell for class rang. Trish grinned. "Bell rang! Got to go to class! Bye!" With that, she ran down the hallway away from the guys.

"Well," Dez said patting Austin's shoulder, "See ya in P.E." And he headed down the hallway to class. Austin sighed and turned around, heading to Chemistry.

He reminisced about his weekend, playing with the note within his pocket. His Boss gave him the chance to go out into downtown to explore his new work area for most likely the rest of his years working with him. And out of all of the people he thought he'd see, he saw little slutty Dawson in a small coffee shop. He stopped outside and looked inside the windows. She looked so, innocent and just, her. He entered the coffee shop and sat in a booth across the room from her. He noticed how she ordered salad, calamari rings and a smoothie. He always thought she maintained her figure from worrying how much calories she ate, but he thought wrong. He chuckled to himself when he saw how fast Ally was shoving down the food down her throat. But what he didn't expect was to hear her sing when he past by her to go to the washroom. Her voice was so, angelic. He was awestruck to hear her sing, mainly because she never talked to anybody. He was so hypnotized by her, the next thing he knew he wrote a note to Ally and bought her a smoothie. Yeah, he took Trish's advice at being nice to somebody besides her and Dez, but thanks to her he wanted to know more about her.

Austin stopped walking when he realized he was standing in front of the chemistry classroom. Should he be late just to sit beside Ally again? He shook his head. 'No, she's slutty Dawson, she's a nobody', he thought to himself. 'She's your mortal enemy. You're supposed to fight each other'. Austin shrugged and entered the classroom, right before the bell rang.  
"Ah good , you're here!" The teacher exclaimed. Austin rolled his eyes.

"No really? I thought I was in outer space having sex with an alien." He replied sarcastically. Snickers filled the room, while the teacher glared at him.

"Ha ha very funny." She replied bluntly. "Just for that I'll make your new lab partner Ally Dawson." His eyes grew wide. "Go." She pointed to Ally in the corner of the room, giving him a death glare. Austin groaned and walked to the back where Ally was. He plopped himself on the seat next to Ally's, and moved his chair all the way to the corner of the desk, which was not that far. Austin glanced at Ally, who was still giving him the death glare. Austin cleared his throat.

"Morning." He said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Moon and don't talk to me." He sighed and turned to look at the teacher. 'Great way to start the day', he thought.

* * *

"Austin! Wait!" Dez ran down the hall to Austin's locker. "Are you working tonight?" He managed to say while panting.

"Yup" he replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm starting my new job at the club tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Dez looked at him skeptically. "I wonder why Trish was freaking out when you mentioned the club name." Austin shrugged, then turned to face Dez.

"You can't tell anyone about my job okay? I could go to juvie and I don't want that to happen. Promise?" He lifted an eyebrow. Dez nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He replied, crossing his arm over his heart.

"Good." Austin slammed him locked shut and they walked out of the school. "So what do you want to do today?" Dez looked at him.

"I thought you had to work today."

"I do, but I don't have to be at the complex by seven, so we can still hang out at the mall." Dez smiled.

"Hey!" He jumped up from his spot. "Let's grab some ice cream and then we can walk around the mall. I'll pay." Austin shook his head.

"No. I'll pay."

"I will."

"No I will."

"First one to the car pays!" Dez sprinted off to the car, Austin quickly following behind him.

"You had a head start!"  
"Whoops. Didn't notice!" Dez reached the silver camaro first. He sent Austin a smug smile. "Looks like I'm paying." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." And he got into the passengers seat in his car.

* * *

"No but seriously Austin. What does the guitar look like." Dez and Austin were walking around the mall with their ice cream cones in hand. Dez had rocky road while Austin had strawberry with chocolate sauce. Austin shook his head.

"I'm not telling you. I'll buy it myself." Dez rolled his eyes and finished off the last bit of his cone before wiping his hands on his red jeans.

"Why don't we go to Sonic Boom then? You can help me pick an instrument for my cousin." Austin ate the last bit of his ice cream and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Does this happen to be the cousin who also likes converse, basketball and happens to look exactly like me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Psh. What? No. C'mon, lets go." Austin and Dez walked into Sonic Boom.

"If only I could live here." Austin sighed. "It's like heaven, except for musicians. And it's so bright, and warming, and so, welcoming." He bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Austin looked down at a confused Ally. "Dawson?" Austin cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing here?" Ally raised her eyebrows.

"I work here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the guitar that Austin likes because he want's to buy it for himself." Dez piped, placing a hand on Austin shoulder. Her eyes turned big.

"You play an instrument?" She asked bewildered. Austin cocked his head back in denial.

"What?" He said, crossing his arms. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Actually, he plays piano, guitar, trumpet, trombone, flute, drums, keyboard and base. He's also a really good singer." Austin turned around and gave Dez an icy stare. He could hear Ally laughing in the background.

"Are you serious?! The Austin Moon, bad boy of Marino High, a musical prodigy? I don't believe it." Austin turned around to face the petite brunette.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Watch this." Austin walked over to the display of the guitars. After looking through each one, he chose a black acoustic Gibson guitar. Austin grabbed the guitar and went to where Ally and Dez were standing. He hopped onto the counter and tuned the guitar before he began to strum.

_I don't know what you're up to  
But baby I see me with you  
Walking 'round, through the town, always  
We can sail around the sea  
No one else just you and me  
Lay in the sand, holding hands, always_

_'Cause I've waited so long for you  
to tell me you love me too  
I hope I'm not too late_

_To see your face  
It's all the time, stop asking questions and make up your mind  
Let me take you out, baby don't be shy  
Just come with me darling and we can fly  
Wherever you wanna go  
And I'll always hold you close,  
Always (1)_

Everyone in the store clapped for Austin. Dez was recording the whole thing on his phone. He jumped down from the counter, placed the Gibson on it and walked over to an awestruck Ally. Austin cocked his head to the side.

"So tell me again. What was so amazing that you couldn't believe?" Ally blinked a few times.

"You. Are. Real. Good." Austin smiled, then quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"You tell anyone Dawson and you're dead. Got it?" Ally nodded quickly, her curls bouncing up and down in sync. He smiled. "Good. Nice guitar by the way." And with that, Austin and Dez left Sonic Boom.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to be a bartender. At a strippers club." Josh said, holding Alice in his hands.

"Um, no. I'm going to be a waiter because you get more tips. Plus, I don't want to be talking to drunk sex driven customers." Krissy slapped Austin on the shoulder.

"Shut up buddy. We all know you also want front row access to the strippers while you're serving the customers." She said, fixing the final touches on his outfit. The clubs theme was Rodeo, so Krissy made Austin wear pre- ripped jeans and a blue plaid shirt. His jeans were rolled up to his knees and his shirt was buttoned halfway up, revealing parts of his muscular chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was messily tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

"Dude, if you get laid tonight, I don't want to hear me becoming an uncle anytime soon." Austin stared at Josh with wide eyes. "What?"

"You think, I'm going to have sex with a stranger, on the job." Krissy scoffed.

"Um, yes?" Austin turned to look at Krissy who was fixing Austin's collar. "What? You're working at a fucking strippers club. What do you expect? They give out condoms for free! Which by the way you are tucking into the pockets on your jeans." She messed up his hair a little bit more and stepped back, looking him over one last time. "Damn. If you weren't my co worker and five years older than me I would totally do you." Josh and Austin laughed at her. A knock was sounded on the door. opened the door.

"Okay Austin we've got to go if we want to get there in time." He looked at Austin and nodded. "Nice choice Krissy. I think you should dress Josh up when he does his jobs." Krissy raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, you knew?! But how?" King laughed.

"You really think these two delinquents know how to dress themselves?"

"You're right." King looked back at Austin.

"Ready?" Austin sighed, then nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

_**Chapter Six is up and running! I'm LOVING this story. *squeal* Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys are having a fantastic summer vacation! Until the next chapter!  
(1) I don't own "Always" by R5.  
Stay Rydelicious!  
-MJ  
And next chapter is when Austin see's Ally...yeah...you get the picture**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. Ally rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot. I'll be updating on my iPod because I'm on vacation, so I'm sorry about the mistakes that might happen. (I recommend reading the A/N on the bottom) And this chapter is really short because it's split into two parts...so sorry if its a disappointment. _**

**Chapter 7 (or as I like to call it, "Austin and Ally Encounter Part I")**

Ally sighed while looking at herself in her full length mirror. Her wrecked short, very short booty shorts contrasted with her black fishnet stockings. She borrowed a plaid shirt of Chris' and tied it around her like a bandeau, finished with a bow in the front. Her hair was pulled up in two high pigtails, and her cowgirl hat perfectly completed her costume. A knock sounded on the door. Ally walked over, her beige intricate styled cowgirl boots making muffled clicking sounds on her carpeted floor.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Chris smirked at her with a fake grass piece in his mouth. He wore a opened blue plaid shirt with wrecked jean shorts, a beige straw hat situated on top of his head. Ally rolled her brown smoky coloured eyes.

"Now daddy, what have I said before?" She mocked. "No girly likes perverted daddy's." She made a sad puppy dog face. "Now, is someone jealous that they can't have a slut like me to play with?" Chris glared at her.

"Honey, please." Chris stuck his hand in front of him, striking a pose. "You are way too ugly for me. I mean, have you seen me?" He said, motioning his hand up and down from his body. They looked at each other in silence, then they bursted out in laughter.

"Okay, okay." Chris had one more laugh before looking her straight in the eye. "Really? Perverted daddy's? That's the best you got?" He shook his head in disappointment. Ally shrugged.

"Sorry. I was going to put on my lipstick but you came around a bit too early."

"Well, I think you need to check your phone because it's ten o'clock." Ally's eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Wow. Now grab your condoms and get out of your room." Ally looked around her room, and found her tissue box. She grabbed a handful of condoms and stuffed it in her bra.

"Dropped a condom."

"Whoops." Ally bent down to grab the fallen condom and stuffed in back in her bra. she grabbed her black leather jacket and headed out the door, Chris following closely behind. When she got in front of the woman's dressing room, Chris grabbed her wrist.

"Those shorts are way too short." He said.

"Don't worry. I have different pairs to wear outside."

"I bet you David will be checking you out, so be careful. For me?" She nodded. Chris brought her in for a hug. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. Scream if you have to." Ally released from the hug and nodded.

"See you outside." Ally entered the door and headed to one of the cabinets.

"Hey Ally?" She turned around with a container full of pregnancy pills in her hand. Sophie came up to her wearing the same outfit as Ally, except with black wrecked shorts and her bra. "Which shirt should I wear? The green one or the purple one?"

"Green." She said, swallowing two pills in her mouth. She drank a sip of water from an unopened water bottle and swallowed before continuing. "The green really compliments your skin complexion." Sophie dropped the purple shirt on the floor and began to put on the green plaid shirt. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and tied the ends to her chest.

"I heard there's a new worker tonight." Sophie said. Ally's eyes turned wide, then she shrank them back to their normal size. The thought of Austin working here slipped her mind.

"I didn't know." Ally replied, not hinting that she already knew who it was.

"Well I heard he's hot. So I'm going to be on the lookout for him." She said, applying red lipstick to her lips. "I hope he isn't younger than me." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Like that'll make a difference. You have sex with people ten years older than you." They heard a scoff behind them.

"Please Sophie. The new worker is Ally's age." Grace walked up to them wearing the same outfit as theirs, wearing a black wrap around her chest. Ally scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I get that you're sad that I'm a teen worker Grace, but I doubt he'll hire someone my age again." Grace shook her head.

"I saw him come in with some African American dude. He definitely looks sixteen." Ally gulped and nodded. She walked out the door, making her way to the stage with Grace and Sophie following close behind.

"Hey guys!" Sophie hushed. "I think that's him." Ally and Grace peered through the curtains. Sure enough, Austin was holding a serving tray, his plaid shirt buttoned half way showing enough muscle to make girls swoon. He was placing two tall beers on a table, his muscles flexing underneath his rolled up sleeves.

"He is hot." Grace whispered, hitting Ally in the process. "You should really go for him." Ally raised her eyebrows and turned to look at her 'dance' partners.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She hushed. "He's a jock who hates my guts for no fucking reason at all! He's Austin Moon! Yes, I get that he's hot. But he's a fucking jerk and I will never. Go. Out. With. Him. Ever." Sophie and Grace stepped back.

"Alright honey." Sophie said, hands up in surrender. "I get it. You don't like him." Their music began to play, and Sophie made her way up to her pole. Grace turned around to face her.

"Play with him a little. See if he'll recognize you then." With that, she strutted on stage, Ally following closely behind.

She looked into the crowd. Of course, the men were staring at each of them with wide eyes. Ally was scanning the crowd to look for someone to give a special 'treat' to when her eyes locked onto Austins. His hazel eyes looked back at hers, his face deep in concentration. Ally winked at him, then the music began to play. The trio did their sexual dancing, incorporating their pole in any way that they could. Ally kept eye contact with Austin the whole time, and he didn't bother to break it. He stood there, keeping his eyes locked onto Ally's. When their sexual music began to die down, Ally strutted off the stage, looking for a guy who didn't have a tent in their pants yet, which was impossible, so she decided to do something different.

Ally scanned the crowd and headed over to the table where Austin was serving at, never breaking eye contact with Austin at all times. She snickered, seeing that Austin just stood there, mesmerized. When she reached Austin, she started to play with the hem of his shirt, twirling it around her finger.

"Are you new here baby?" She asked all innocently, looking at him with her big doe eyes. Austin blinking a few times and nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in nervousness. She smiled, liking the reaction that she was getting. She moved her hands from the base of his shirt to his collar, moving her hands over his chest. "So, I guess you don't know why I am, right?" Her hands began to travel all over his chest, twirling pieces of fabric between her fingers. Austin's eyes were stilled glued to hers, observing every move she was making. Ally pulled him closer to him, their chests touching up against each others. "And I guess, I find you real delicious." She snaked her arms around his neck. Ally glanced down. Austin was still holding his serving tray in one hand and his notepad and pen in another. She looked back up all gazed him in the eyes, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck, a growl escaping from deep within his throat. "And I guess," she whispered to him, never breaking eye contact, "I could use a getaway tonight, don't you think?" She cocked her head to the side. She could hear his ragged breathing. She smiled at him, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "If you need a break, you know where to find me. I happen to love Austin's." Her left hand began to travel down south, grazing over his thighs. Her hand stopped in his crotch area. She continued to play with his hair while working her way slowly up to what men like to call their 'little man'. She growled in his ear. "I especially like Austin's who dye their hair blonde." She nipped the tip of his ear and pulled back. With one final look at Austin, she winked and walked away to the staff room, smiling when Grace and Sophie gave her a thumbs up with their sugar daddy's for the night. Ally looked back, Austin's eyes still looking at her. His eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped down to his chin. She sent a flirtatious wave before opening the door in front of her.

She sighed with a smile on her face, closing the door behind her. Ally turned around and jumped. A man in his early twenties came up to Ally. She gulped.

"Now, now, now." He taunted, pacing slowly in front of Ally. "Do I see a naughty Allison? Being naughty to somebody who isn't me?" His green eyes bore into hers, glaring at her in anger. He ran up to her and sent a punch to her stomach, causing Ally to bend down in hurt. "You little scumbag!" He kicked her in the shin. "Who do you think you are?!" Ally now laid on the floor, head tucked in between her knees. He bent down and growled in his ear. "What did I tell you?! You're mine!" He punched her arm. "You're fucking mine!" He punched her in the arm repeatedly.

"Ally?! Ally?!" Chris' voice was on the other side, banging the door repeatedly with his fist. "Ally! Are you in there?!" She whimpered when the man slapped her across the cheek. The door flew open and Chris barged inside. He first saw Ally hugging her knees on the ground, and then he saw the man who did it to her. Anger flared up inside his chest and he grabbed his collar, pushing him up on a wall.

"You. Fucking. Motherfucker." Chris snarled into his face. "What are you doing here! You're banned from my club David. How'd the fuck did you get in here in the first place?! Why aren't you in jail?!" David laughed at him.

"How do you think?" Chris punched him in the jaw.

"Don't touch Ally ever again. Got it?" David smiled.

"Don't worry. I understand how precious she is to you. After all, she is your daughter now, right?"Chris looked at him in alarm. "Word spreads fast." He removed Chris' hands from his shirt and walked out the door, leaving the staff room, heading out to the exit of the club. Chris rushed to her side.

"Hey Ally?" He cooed. "It's going to be all right." Ally was shaking in fear, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was a good day to wear waterproof makeup. Chris sat down beside her and brought her into his arms. He held her to his chest, his head resting on top of her head. "Shh." He rocked her back and forth. "He's gone. David's not going to come back." Ally buried her head into his neck, silently crying to herself. "It's going to be alright." He kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be alright."

_**Yup. That's Chapter Seven for you guys! I might as well tell you guys how I update. I update based on views, not reviews, although your reviews are much appreciated :) Every chapter I post is based off of the previous chapter. I'd usually post when the chapter I've posted got 100 less views than the one before it. So technically, if you want me to update quicker, spread the word about my story. I won't stop though. Love you!**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_

_**IF YOU READ TILL THE END OF TIME: I'm sorry that I haven't updated that story in around a month but I'm sorry to all who like it because I'm not going to continue with the story :( I'm just not feeling that story as much as I'm feeling this one. So I'm sorry if you were reading that story because I really don't like it. Sorry again. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry, again, really lazy. I really appreciate your reviews guys! I love that you love how this story's going. Sorry if this chapter is really bad. It's not my best work, I know it._**

**Chapter 8 (Austin and Ally encounter Part II)**

Austin stood there in awe, his heart still racing in his chest. A dancer, came up to him, and played, with him. Well, sort of. Her soft hands crawling up his chest. Her silky seductive voice playing with his emotions. The way her hands moved up and down on his body. Real down. But he couldn't get rid of the fact that maybe he's met the dancer before. The milky white skin, those brown doe eyes, her petite frame was all too familiar. But then again, Chris did say his daughter worked here too. Maybe he just met his daughter.

"They really get to you don't they son."

"What?" Austin snapped out of his trance and looked at the customers at his table. The two men were smirking at him.

"The dancers here, they're real hypnotizing. They just get you in a trace." A man with brown eyes and black hair said to him. "And with the way you were looking at that one there, I'm going to assume you're a new worker." Austin nodded.

"The trio up there are the best dancers the club has." A man with brown hair and brown eyes exclaimed. "They're also the best players, if you get what I mean." Austin snickered at the duo.

"Yo, Austin." He turned around. Chris walked up to him. "It's your break. You can stop for a while." He nodded and walked away. He turned to look at Chris.

"Hey, Chris?" He turned around.

"What's up?" Austin sighed.

"Was that your daughter up there? The one in the red plaid shirt thing?" Chris nodded.

"Yup. You recognize her?" Austin shook his head.

"Nope. She looks familiar though." Chris rolled his eyes, knowing that Austin just paraphrased what he just said. Not wanting to correct him, he spoke up.

"Well then Austin, why don't you mosey on down to the staff room?" He said in a western accent. "I bet y'all find 'er there." He smirked at the end. Austin gave him a 'really? You had to do that?' stare. Chris sighed. "Whatever. Just go to the staff room kid." He exclaimed without an accent and headed back to the bar. Austin smiled. Chris really was an awesome person. Although people may think of him as a perverted man, he really is caring and nice to everyone that he meets. He headed down to the staff room. Looking around the club, it seemed that the majority of the people here only came to hook up with one another. He scoffed. Now he fully understood why it was called Club 69.

When he entered the staff room, it was silent. Twenty four pairs of eyes were staring right at him. Austin looked confused.

"Um, hi?" He said. "H-hows it going?" His hands stayed glued to the door knob, preparing himself for an escape.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" A voice piped up from the crowd. Austin nodded his head.

"And you look, real young to work here." Another voice said. He gulped.

"Gosh guys! Calm down! You don't want to scare him, now do you?!" One of the dancers from earlier stepped out from the crowd. Thank god she was wearing a cover up or else he wouldn't be able to control his hormones any longer. She walked over to him and she offered her manicured hand.

"I'm Grace, a dancer here." Austin shook her hand.

"Austin." Grace smirked.

"Oh, so you're Austin." Austin raised an eyebrow at her. She turned around and searched the workers in the room.

"What are y'all looking at?! Scram!" Everyone jumped and quickly went back to their recent conversations. She turned back to him. "We've heard some stuff about you. And it's not that good." Austin sighed.

"What? Is it something along the lines of 'he's an egotistical bastard' because I've heard stuff like that." Grace shook her head.

"What about something along the lines of 'he's my worst nightmare. Everyday that he torments me, it tears my dignity apart.'" Austin looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I never do stuff like that to make people think of me that way. I swear!" He raised his hands up in defense. Grace cocked her head to the side.

"Oh really? What about, 'He took everything away from me, my pride, my dignity, my friends, and now he's so close to taking my life too.'" Austin shook his head, not wanting to believe anything that this girl was saying.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked. She lifted her eyebrows.

"Why don't you ask the person you hate the most?" Then she walked away from a questioning Austin. He stood deep in thought, who does he hate the most? His parents, of course. They gave their only child up for slavery. Nothing can get worse than that. Well there was also his boss, but everyone hates their bosses.

Austin left the room. It was awkward, considering he was the youngest person in a room full of professional strippers, prostitutes and bartenders. To his left, there was the hallway used for, 'entertaining' purposes, so he went down the hallway to his right, where the storage room was.

The hallway was dimly lit, but enough light was shining through that he could see the faint outlines of the doors. He stopped walking in front of a door labeled 'storage', hearing faint whimpers coming from inside of the room. He knocked.

"Hello?" The whimper noises fainted, but they were still audible. "Hello? Do you need any help?" He knocked again. Still, he was given no answer. He sighed and opened the door, flipping the switch on the side of the door frame.

The closet was neatly organized. Boxes were stacked on top of each other on the walls, clearly labeled in big bold letters. In the far corner of the back, he saw a worker, most likely a waitress, huddled up into a ball. Her pigtails were now gone, her ombrè hair falling down past her shoulders, secluding her face. She was now dressed in grey sweat pants, with a red unbuttoned plaid shirt. He rushed over and bent down to her height.

"Excuse me, miss?" The worker wouldn't lift her head up. "Are you okay?" She shook her head. "Would you like some company?" Her body shook and whimper noises began to fill the small room again. He picked up her small frame and hugged her close to his chest, rocking her back and forth gently. Her head was nuzzled against his chest, tear stains beginning to appear on his now wrinkled plaid shirt. After a few minutes of comforting, her cries stopped, and she lifted her head to face his gaze. Both of their eyes grew wide.

"Austin?" She croaked, her throat still sore from crying.

"Ally?" He whispered, not breaking their gaze at each other. They stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" She blinked repeatedly at him. Then quickly realizing their position, she pried herself from Austins grip and stood up, backing away from him.

"What am I doing here?!" She hushed angrily. "What the fuck are YOU doing here?!" Austin got up, but remained in his position. "Aren't you supposed to be working right now?!" He lifted his eyebrows.

"I'm on a break. And frankly, I could ask you the same thing." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are you working here?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Looking for more girls to fuck with?" Austin scoffed.

"I could ask the same about you." She bit her lip.

"I can't tell you. Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you either. Why don't you tell me first?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why should I? You're going to end up telling the whole school the next day anyways."

"You're right. I will. And then you'll have no one to go to."

"I already have no one to go to!" She exclaimed, her voice still raspy from the crying. "You took my friends, you took my dignity, and now I'm the most hated girl in school. Congrats, Austin. You wrecked a life. Just hope that you're not going to be responsible for one." With that, she quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"So? How was the first day of work?" Dez asked, casually leaning against a locker.

"Surprising." Austin took his history books out of his locker and slammed the door shut, turning to face his ginger headed friend.

"Whoa. Dude." Dez looked at him skeptically. "Don't tell me you got done by a hooker." Austin shook his head.

"No, actually. The people there were actually really nice. Well, most of them." Dez got a confused look on his face.

"Then, what was so surprising about-" Cheering bursted out in the middle of the hallways. Dez and Austin turned around and began to walk to the small circle that seemed to be surrounding two students within it. Austin made his way to the front. Ally was being pushed between two football players like a ragdoll, laughing and her attempt to fight back.

"Guys stop with this shit!" Austin ran and punched the first football player in the eye, knocked him to the floor and kicked him repeatedly in the groin. He turned around and saw the other football player holding Ally by the wrist beside him.

"What's wrong Moon? Too scared to hurt me?" Austin walked up to him.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." The player snickered.

"And why should I? So you two can go fuck in the janitors closet?" Austin pushed him up against a wall, holding him up with his collar, causing him to drop Ally in the process.

"Listen to me you ass-hat." He snarled in his face. "Hurt her again and I'll punch the shit out of you. If I see you hurt her in anyway again, I won't be afraid to tell your probation officer. Got it?"

"Sorry." He let go of his collar. Austin turned around to the rest of the students who watched the scene unfold.

"That goes the same with you bitches too. If anyone hurts Ally again, I promise you they will never show up at school again. Got it?!" No one answered. "Now fuck off!" Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing before, not daring to give another glance at the trio in the hallway. Austin went to Ally and helped her off the floor, ignoring the rush of electricity that suddenly coursed through his veins. She looked at him. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer him. Austin checked her arms. They were covered in fresh bruises. "I'm going to take you to the nurse." Austin dragged her along the hallway, Dez following behind.

"So buddy? Are you going to tell me what was so surprising about your job last night?" Austin stopped walking, Dez standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You said something about your job being so surprising. What was it?" Austin could feel Ally tense up beside him.

"I can't tell you." Ally looked up to him in confusion. He looked back at Ally. "I found out something, and now I'm trying to fix it. Hopefully that person will know that I'm going through the exact same thing as her." He looked back at Dez. "Let's just take her to the nurses office." Dez nodded, and walked beside Austin and Ally to the school nurse.

**_Sorry again if this chapter is a disappointment. It's not my best work and its super short, compared to my other chapters. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I just needed something. I just hope it wasn't bad enough that you'll stop reading. Sorry again._**

**_I also just want to thank you guys for getting me so much views. I don't know how you did it, but my views went up by 100 in just one night. Thank you guys again! Love you guys so much!_**

**_And my last note: HAPPY CANADA DAY! _**

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Don't own Austin and Ally, blah blah blah. Standard things apply, yadda yadda yadda. Sorry, again, too lazy. So how were the previous chapters for you? You can see that the beginning of Austin and Ally's relationship is starting. And trust me, it's only the beginning. Okay so this chapter is SUPER long so don't be surprised when you see that Chapter 10 isn't as long as this one._**

**Chapter 9**

Ally sat on the bed in the nurses office with ice packs covering various bruises on her arms. She swung her legs in the air below her, thinking about Austin. Why was he being so nice to her all of the sudden. And what did he mean when he said that he's going through the exact same thing as she is? Does he literally mean it? He also didn't tell Dez about their encounter at the club last night. He said he'd tell, but he didn't.

"Ms. Dawson?" Ally looked up from the ground, locking eyes with the school nurse. "You're in no shape to stay at school today, though it seems that you don't have an appointed guardian on file." She explained, flipping through pages in a beige folder. "Do you have anyone we could call?"

"Um, yeah." She said. "Chris Santiago." The nurse nodded.

"Okay then. Could you please write down his number so we could call him to pick you up?" She handed Ally a notepad and a pen. She quickly scribbled the numbers down and handed the pad back to the nurse. "Thanks Allison." She cringed. She never liked being called Allison, especially since the David incident.

"Could I pick up my homework first?" She asked. The nurse shook her head.

" should be coming back with your homework soon. You're lucky he stopped the fight, or else you'd be in a less stable condition than you are now." She placed her folder on a side table beside the bed. "You should rest for two days, so you should not come to school during those times. I'll see you when Mr. Santiago comes by." She exited the room. Ally sighed, wondering what Chris would say when he finds out what happened today. Austin opened the door, holding a stack of books in his hands.

"Okay, so you have a biology slide show due next week, chemistry worksheets due next class, ten pages of calculus homework, a four page essay for history, a three hundred word essay for english and a song for AP music." He explained while placing the various books on the chair across from her. She just stared at him. "Oh and Trish told me to give this note to you." He handed her a note, which she cautiously took from his hand, stuffing the note in her jean pocket. Austin was flipping through her textbooks when he looked up, seeing a confused Ally. "What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Austin got a confused look on his face.

"What as in 'why are you looking at me that way' what."

"You're kidding me, right? You're supposed to fucking hate me you retard! And now you're acting like we're friends?! Did Chris put you up to this?" Austin bit his lower lip.

"Um...I...er..." He stared at the tile ground beneath them. Ally rose an eyebrow to him.

"Oh. So is this some sort of bet? Who can befriend the 'slut'? Because right now you're not doing a good job on it." He shook his head.

"I'm..um..I'm trying to be nice?" He met her gaze. "Maybe? Kind of?" She sent him a cold glare. "Maybe not." Austin looked back at the floor beneath him.

"Hey Austin! We're partner's for the English play!" Trish barged through the door. He raised his head.

"Um...yeah cool but can't because I'm excused from classes." He cocked his head towards the bed. Trish turned around and met her gaze with a poker-faced Ally. Trish opened her mouth.

"Hey Ally." She said un-enthusiastically.

"Hi Trish." Ally replied with the same tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to talk to my friend." Ally's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Yup. Friend." Trish sighed.

"Look Ally I'm sorry ab-"

"Save it." Ally turned her back to her. "You're four years too late."

"Will you ever forgive me?" Ally scoffed.

"Maybe. At your funeral. And still I'll hate you forever."

"Okay!" Austin got up from his chair, sensing the tension in the room. "Sorry Trish but Ally's really tired and you weren't supposed to be here anyways!" He pushed her out the door.

"Bu-"

"Nice talking to you!" He slammed the door in her face and turned around to face Ally.

"What the fuck was that about?" Ally looked at the floor, unresponsive. "So you guys were friends before?" She nodded. "Well then." He cautiously sat beside her on the bed. "I met Grace last night." Ally looked at him, with Austin not returning her gaze. Instead, his head was bowed to the ground. "We talked. She's really nice. And you know what she told me?" He looked up to meet her eyes. "She said that I took away someone's friend. She also said that I took someone's dignity, their pride, and how I was really close to taking someone's life. I'm not stupid Ally. I knew that 'someone' was you, and I'm sorry."

"W-" He cut her off.

"I know 'sorry' won't cut it, so I'm trying to make it up to you by trying to be your friend." Ally raised her eyebrows. "Believe it or not, I actually know what you're going through. Literally. And I never took Trish away from you. She just came up to me and said that she wanted to be friends with me because she didn't have any, so I just said 'okay'. And now she's my best friend. Just give me a chance and hopefully we'll get there someday?" She sighed.

"Fine. So lets start." Ally shifted her body so that her whole body was facing Austin. He copied her movement, crossing their legs. "Hi. I'm Ally Dawson." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Austin Moon." He shook it.

"Allison Marie Dawson!" Chris barged into the room, running up to Ally. "Why are you in the nurses office! Did you do something illegal?!" He looked at her body, staring at the bruises. "Who the hell did this to you?! Do I need to call my lawyer?" She rolled her eyes.

"No daddy." She mocked.

"Now's not the time for mockery!" He scolded her. Austin hand to bite his lips from laughing. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said in a calm tone and hugged Ally from the side.

"Hi Chris." Austin said. He turned around from Ally and saw an amused Austin staring at him. Chris cleared his throat.

"Um. Hey Austin?" Chris looked between the two teenagers. "I thought you guys were mortal enemies or something." He nodded.

"Yeah, but Ally decided to forgive me and now we're re-doing this whole relationship thing." Chris turned to Ally.

"So you're friends with Trish now?" She bit her lip.

"Seriously? I'm an acquaintance with devil number two, who just so happens to be her best friend. I'm not going to forgive she-devil number one until I'm dead." Austin cleared his throat. Chris and Ally turned to face him.

"Sorry to intrude with the 'father-daughter' thing, but Ally needs to go home and I need to get to class so..."

"Oh yeah." Chris helped Ally down from the bed. "So do you have homework?"

"Yup." She pointed to the stack of books on the side table.

"Well then." He picked up the stack of books and held them as if they were feathers, his muscles flexing under his long sleeved shirt. Austin turned to Ally.

"So see you tonight?"

"No, no, no you're not working tonight lady." Chris said for Ally.

"Well why not?" She turned to face Chris. "This has happened before you know."

"What?!" The two guys in the room shouted at her.

"Well I'm sorry if makeup is very useful in covering bruises." She said. "And I am working. As a waitress. Besides, someone has to watch the newbie, am I right?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think Austin got too many tips. I wonder why?"

"Hey!" Austin feigned a hurt expression. "I'm a really good waiter."

"You know what?" Ally tapped a finger on her chin. "He didn't bring any condoms. That's probably why." Chris tsk-ed him.

"Austin, Austin, Austin." He shook his head. "It's a part of the dress code."

"Hey!" He raised his hands up. "I could've sworn I had some." Chris looked over at Ally.

"You know what honey?" Ally cocked her head to the side.

"What daddy?" Chris smirked.

"I think Austin got a little, 'distraction' yesterday." Austin began to blush. Ally smirked, and walked up to him.

"Hmm. I can totally imitate that." She stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck, hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "After all," she whispered in a seductive tone, "I was the person who played with the new kid." She nipped his ear and pulled away, looking at a shocked Austin. She smirked and walked out the door, with Chris following behind as if nothing happened. Austin stood in his spot, staring at where Ally was just standing before. 'Oh my god,' he thought. 'I just got played by Ally Dawson'.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Ally said as she gave Chris the green streamers, "if we decorate the polls green, it could resemble seaweed. And you can have the dancers dress up like mermaids so they could be dancing, on seaweed." Chris gave her a confused look.

"Um, how are the dancers supposed to dance, without their feet."

"No, Chris. The dancers can wear shell bras, their hair down, with a green scarf around their waist."

"But, they're mermaids."

"I said LIKE mermaids."

"Whatever." He shook his head and headed over to the polls to get them covered for tonight, their theme 'Under the Sea'. She sighed, and headed over to the bar with blue streamers in hand. Ally was rethinking the events that happened in the morning. The regular occurrence of some jocks pushing her around like a rag doll was common, but someone standing up for her was rare. Real rare. And finding out that the person who stood up for her was her enemy? She thought she was living a dream. A dream way too good. So when she woke up and heard that Austin was getting her homework, voluntarily, she thought that maybe he wasn't so bad. But, of course, she had a wall put up, just in case it was all an act.

Tonight, she made sure that all of the female workers were going to wear bikini tops with a scarf around their waist to fit the theme. But then she smiled when she thought of his outfit he would wear tonight. It was a good day to choose the 'Under the Sea' theme, because she made sure all of the male worker's were shirtless. ALL of them.

* * *

Ally walked out of Room Three, fixing her hair in the process. She walked down the hall and entered the staff room and headed over to the cupboards. Grace walked up to her.

"Who'd you do this time?" She asked, fixing her hair into a side braid. Ally sighed as she opened a bottle of water.

"Some guy named Alex." Grace licked her lips.

"Alex? As in tall lean Alex with the long one or the Alex with the smelly breath?" Ally bit her lip. Grace squealed. "Oh my gosh it was tall Alex wasn't it?" Ally nodded.

"And he was wearing cologne!" Ally exclaimed. The duo squealed. "And the best part? He remembered my name AND remembered that my favourite flavour is strawberry!" Ally swooned and took a sip of water. Grace smirked at her.

"I can't wait until you do Austin." Ally coughed on her water. She turned to face the stripper.

"Excuse me?" She wiped the water that was dripping from her chin.

"I said, I can't wait until you do Austin!" Ally stared at her, then laughed.

"Do?! Austin?! What?!" Ally managed to say between laughs. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Girly, you know what I'm talking about. It's pretty obvious that you guys have chemistry together." Ally opened her eyes wide.

"Are you fucking stalking me?"

"What?"

"Yeah I have chemistry with Austin but then again, I have every class with him so." Grace laughed.

"You, oh you!" She laughed out. "You thought I was talking about school! No honey, I'm talking about 'love'." She explained, putting air quotes around love. Ally blinked. "You know, when one person loves another person?" Ally kept a blank stare on her face. "Where a guy likes a guy or a girl and vice versa?" Ally sighed. "When a girl want's to be together with another girl or a guy?! When a g-" Ally threw her hands in the air.

"Yes I know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed. "I'm not an idiot. And besides, we just agreed to keep the enemy thing down. I don't even know if he actually wants to be friends. But like, that would be weird right?" Ally slid onto the carpeted floor. "I mean, he's my first friend ever since Trish and I broke up." Grace sat down on the floor with her.

"Hey. Austin might be going through something in his life that's causing him to act this way. Just give him a chance." Ally shook her head.

"I'm not going to be that easy. He knows way too much about me. Next thing you know, tomorrow at school, he's going to be embarrassing me again in front of the student population, and I'll be back to Slutty Dawson for the rest of my high school life."

"Speaking of Austin, shouldn't you be watching him right now?" Ally quickly got up from the floor and fixed her skirt.

"Thanks for reminding me Grace!" Ally placed her water bottle on the counter and rushed over to the door, slamming it closed in the process.

* * *

Ally looked over the massive crowd of customers tonight, and it was crowded. The tables were filled with customers and food, the dance floor was packed and all the workers were walking non stop. She didn't even want to think about the 'Rooms' in the back. Craning her neck, she looked over the crowd. Standing in front of a table was Austin, hair gelled perfectly messy with beige shorts and a white surfers necklace tied around his neck. Good thing about him, he looked hot. Drooling, drop dead hot. Bad thing, he looked so confused trying to get orders from six customers at the booth, mostly because they look drunk. Ally smiled and made her way to Austin's booth.

"So, um, two large beers?" Ally overheard Austin talking to the customers, who began to look annoyed at him. Ally sighed, realizing they were regulars at the club. Ally made it to Austin's side.

"Excuse him, guys." Ally exclaimed to the booth. Their heads turned to face her. "He's a newbie." She explained while placing a hand on his rock hard arm.

"It's alright Ally." A man with a black mohawk in the booth said. "At least now we know why he looks so confused." She smiled and turned to an embarrassed looking Austin.

"You need to give them four large beers, two large cokes, two orders of calamari rings, two cheese hamburgers and five packs of chocolate condoms." Austin nodded while writing down the orders on his pad.

"Aww!" A brunette exclaimed within the booth. "Ally remembers our orders!" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do! You guys come here practically every night. Which leads me to my question, why are their three couples in this booth. Isn't one of them supposed to be in one of our back rooms." The brunette licked her lips.

"The rooms are full, but I don't mind waiting for a certain someone." She checked out Austin, who was still looking for condoms in his pockets.

"Sorry." Ally wrapped an arm around his torso, making him look up to stare at Ally and her sudden action. "But he's not available." She chucked five chocolate condoms from her neon pink bandeau and lead Austin away to the bar. Once they got to the bar, she unwrapped her arm from Austin's body and stood in front of him.

"What was that about?" He asked throwing his arms in the air. "I didn't even give them condoms!"

"Okay, first of all, your condoms are in your back pocket, seeing a bunch of square bulges are sticking out." Austin stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms, his face turning a light shade of pink. "And second of all, she has done every worker in this club. Every, worker." Austin looked at her skeptically.

"Every worker?" He asked. Ally nodded. "Including, um, Chris?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

"And, um, you?" Ally dropped her eyes. He took in a sharp breath. "No!" She nodded guiltily.

"Its my job as a stripper to give pleasure to whoever wants it." Ally explained. "So I do both boys and girls." She looked up and saw a shocked expression on his face. "But I'm still straight." He bit his lip. "You're lucky that you're just a waiter, because every stripper is required to do one person a night unless you're injured or pregnant."

"But don't you work at Sonic Boom or something?" She nodded.

"Its my favourite job." She began. "I needed extra money, and I love music."

"I love music too!" He grinned at her. "Although, I think I already proved my point when I played for you." She nodded.

"I can't believe that you, Austin Moon, can sing." She explained.

"Well, I've got swave." He said, running his hand through his hair while winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I've seen better looking people than you." He gasped and placed a hand on his heart.

"No one is better looking that I am." He explained. "I'm the hottest teen on the planet!"

"Justin Bieber is."

"I'm exactly like Justin Bieber!"

"He's hot, Canadian, and he's got more 'suave' than you." They had a mini stare off, until Austin broke it with laughs erupting from his mouth. Ally followed suit.

"Whatever." He smiled at her. "So what do you play?"

"Oh well I play guitar and piano, but I prefer the piano." She explained. "I also sing and write songs but I have stage fright." Austin nodded, acting like he didn't know about the stage fright part.

"Well then, Miss Dawson, can I come over to Sonic Boom one day? Maybe you can teach me to write songs because I'm a terrible song writer." She bit her lip. Sensing something was wrong, he continued talking. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How do I know this isn't all an act?" She asked, looking up at his questioning glare. "How do I know that once you know everything about me, you won't leave me. How do I know that when school starts tomorrow, you won't bully me in the halls, or call me names. How can I trust you if you've already hurt me so much?" He grabbed her hands and held them in his own.

"I promise this is not an act. I've met someone who's been going through the same struggles as I am. I promise I'll stop bullying you. And I'll promise I'll start talking to you at school. I'll help turn your school life around, even if I have to fall down the social ladder." Ally laughed at his. "I won't leave you, and you won't leave me. Promise?" Ally nodded and placed her other hand on top of his.

"Promise." A silence rose between them.

"It was you, right?" Ally looked at him.

"What?" Austin met her gaze.

"Don't play stupid Ally. I know it was you who teased me." He stood in front of her and caged her inbetween the bar counter and himself with his arms. She looked at him innocently.

"What are you talking about." He leaned in closer.

"You played with my emotions. You never play with a teenage boys emotions." He leaned in to her ear. "Never." He nipped her ear and left, leaving a blushing Ally behind.

_**This chapter is so cheesy. And long. But at least they've agreed to their new friendship. I'm sure that Dez would be ecstatic when he finds out that Austin is changing his ways, but I wonder what Trish would say about their newfound friendship. ;)**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standard disclaimers apply. (Not being lazy) I just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews and the views that I have gotten. You guys are truly amazing and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Oh and none of the characters that I have are in no relation to anyone. **_

**Chapter 10**

"Ally! Wait up!" Austin rushed out of the door to catch up with Ally's retreating figure. She came back to school two days later, and Austin hasn't seen her for one whole day. "Hey! Ally!" She turned around, as did for the rest of the students in the hallway. "So, can I come over to Sonic Boom today? I'll drive."

"Um, yeah sure." She whispered with her head down. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration on her sudden change in body language.

"Looks like the jock will finally get that hook-up with the best slut in town." A voice piped up from the crowd. His head snapped up and grabbed the boy by his collar and held him up against a wall. A gasp rose from the crowd at Austin's sudden reaction.

"Listen to me you asshole." Austin snarled into his scared face. "You take that back now or else I'll make you into a boob-less girl. And no girl has a dick." His breath hitched in his throat.

"I'm sorry!" He whimpered. "Sorry! So sorry!" Austin threw him to the ground like he was a ragdoll, and looked at the rest of the students who looked back at him in fear.

"That threat goes the same to everyone!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the halls. Even teachers were looking out from their classrooms to see the commotion that's being formed in the hallways. "Calling Ally a slut is like calling a girl with no friends depressed or a guy with only girl friends gay! Don't judge someone based off of what your peers tell you! They could be going through something so unbearable it makes your life a dream! You don't know their story, you only know their name. So don't make their lives any harder than it is now. No one wants to be the reason behind a sudden death." Everyone was staring at him in shock. Never, in history, did Austin defend Ally. Even the teachers stood at their doors in shock. "Now fuck off before I send someone to their grave!" Everyone quickly went back to their friends, not daring to glance at the duo in the hallways. Ally looked at him.

"Thanks." She whispered. "No one has ever done that to me." He smirked.

"Of course not. This is my school after all." She smiled and they walked to the front entrance of the school with his arm wrapped protectively around her petite waist, not noticing the faint blush that began to creep up her cheeks. "Do we need to stop by your locker to get your stuff or are you okay?" She shook her head. "Lets go straight to my locker then."

Once his locker got into view, of course, Trish and Dez were fighting with each other. He could feel Ally tense up underneath his hold.

"You'll be fine." He whispered to her. Austin removed his hand from her waist, already missing her warmth. So he grabbed her hand and went up to the duo. "'Sup guys?" Trish and Dez turned to look at them. Dez smiled.

"Nothing much. Hey Ally!" Ally smiled at him.

"Hi Dez." She looked to the ground, avoiding Trish's stares while subtly swinging her hand with Austin's. Trish noticing their hands, spoke up.

"Why is she here with you?" She asked, emphasizing the word 'she'. Austin grinned.

"Sorry. Dez, Trish, this is my new friend Ally. Ally, these are my friends Dez and Trish. Is there a problem with that?" He asked cocking his head to the side. She glared at him.

"Nope. No problem at all." Dez scoffed.

"Someone's jealous." He said. Austin opened his locker with one hand, his other still in Ally's grasp.

"I am not jealous." Trish barked. Austin took his bag and closed his locker.

"Whatever. Oh and I can't hang out tonight Dez, sorry."

"Why not?" He asked with sad eyes. "I thought we were best friends!" Austin felt really bad. Ever since they've been friends, they would get together after school every single day for the past four years. And if it wasn't after school, it was before school. And Dez is an only child, so he considered Austin as his brother.

"I'm hanging out with Ally today!" Austin replied enthusiastically, sending Dez a 'I want to spend some time alone with her' stare. He grinned, getting the message.

"Sure! Anything for our new friend! Have fun guys!" Ally smiled.

"Thanks Dez. See you tomorrow!" She responded, and she turned around with Austin behind her, completely oblivious to Trish's existence.

"I get that you hate Trish, but you didn't even say bye to her." Ally snickered.

"Too bad so sad. That bitch didn't even say bye to me either four years ago so why should I do the same to her?"

"So you want to go straight to Sonic Boom or do you want to grab something to eat first?" He asked, dodging the question that he asked her.

"Let's go straight to Sonic Boom. That way I could end my shift early and I can show you something that I haven't shown anyone yet."

"Straight to Sonic Boom it is."

* * *

Once they got to Sonic Boom, Austin couldn't help but stare in awe. Instruments were lined up on the walls, shiny new pianos placed on the floor, waiting to be played. He was just taking in the music all around him, until a hand waved in front of his face.

"Hey, Austin? You okay?" He blinked repeatedly and found himself face to face with a concerned looking Ally. "Do we need to get you to the doctor?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm just...wow." He said, looking around the store. "Theres so many instruments, and...wow. It's amazing. It's, heaven!" A childish smile appeared on his face. "I love music, but I just don't have time to do it."

"There's always time for music." Ally explained. "You just need to find time to do it." She clapped her hands. "Well if you excuse me I have a bunch of customers to help," she said, motioning to the line of customers at the counter. "So do whatever you want. Just, no eating in the store." She walked to the counter and immediately began to help them one by one. Seeing how busy Ally was going to be for the next few hours, he walked to the guitar section and picked up the black acoustic Gibson guitar that he played with a few days ago and sat beneath the stairs. After playing around with a few chords, he actually managed to write a song.

_Your eyes light up the sky_

_I know you won't fade away_

_I know this couldn't fade_

_See I gotta tell you girl_

_Theres nothing quite like you_

_I love the things you do_

_I think I'm falling, head over heels_

_'Cause you're all I want, all I need_

_And I, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_You're, all I want, all I need_

_And I, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_Ooh, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_When we're staring face to face_

_Against those perfect lips_

_I love the way you taste_

_And everytime we touch_

_I drift away_

_I'm not the same_

_I think I'm falling , head over heels_

_'Cause you're all I want, all I need_

_And I, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_You're, all I want, all I need_

_And I, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_Ooh, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_You're all I dreaming of,_

_You're all I thinking of,_

_You're everything, everything that I can be_

_I'll be your everything, yeah_

_'Cause you're all I want, all I need_

_And I, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_You're, all I want, all I need_

_And I, Wanna Be Your Everything_

_Ooh, Wanna Be Your Everything (1)_

Clapping erupted when he strummed his last chord. Austin looked up and saw a small audience formed around him, listening to his song.

"Um, thanks." He smiled, and the crowd began to slowly disperse. He stood up and saw a surprised Ally staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow. "What?

"You're, really good."

"I know that." He replied cocikly. "Now what?" Ally placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, what time do you need to get home?"

"Around seven." He pulled out his phone. 5:30 glowed on his phone. "So I have about an hour until I have to start getting home. What do you want to do until then?" He eyes brightened up.

"I need to show you something." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the staircase, completely oblivious to the shock that coursed through their veins when they touched. They reached a door that read 'Do Not Enter' on the front.

"Um, are we allowed to go in here?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you won't get into trouble." She opened the door. A big yellow 'A' illuminated the room. The walls were painted blue, sheer curtains draped over the two big windows overlooking Miami Mall. A mini fridge was in the back, with a foosball table off to the side. Green armchairs and two green egg chairs were in the room, with a mini recording set beside the beige stand up piano to complete the room.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say. He walked inside and sat down on the piano bench. "So this is where you stay at work?"

"Yup." She said as she sat down beside Austin, their shoulders touching. "It's my private practise room." Austin nodded, and looked at a brown leather journal that's situated on the paper stand.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching forward to grab the book. Ally gasped and slapped him hard on the hand. He jerked his hand back, holding it to his chest. "Ow!" He screeched. "What was that for?" She grabbed the book and held it to her chest.

"Don't touch my book." She exclaimed. Austin held his hands up in surrender. "Its the only thing I have left from my parents and this means a great deal to me."

"So you were close with your parents, huh?" She nodded sadly.

"Yeah I was. We were a close family. " Austin looked to the ground.

"I wish I could say the same thing about mine too." He mumbled. She looked at him questionably.

"What did you say?" His head jerked up.

"Nothing. I said nothing." He cleared his throat. "So um, what do you want to do?" She looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"You're hiding something." She exclaimed. "What is it?" He gulped.

"Nothing. Are you hiding something In that book of yours Ms. Dawson?" He countered, eyeing the book greedily. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her book.

"Why?" She stood up from the bench, him following suit.

"I could ask the same thing about you." He walked slowly up to her, Ally walking backwards until her back was against the wall. She bit her lip, their eyes not leaving each others gaze.

"You're going to have to get the journal from me first." She whispered. He leaned in closer, their foreheads only centimeters apart. His arms caged Ally in, as they started to lean in.

"Hey Ally!" Chris barged into the room. Austin and Ally jumped away from each other. "Hey Austin?"

"Chris?!" Ally exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm going to pick you up today because I was bored at the office?" He glanced down at his watch. "And because it's 7 o'clock and you were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago lady!"

"Shit!" Austin checked his phone. "I better get home so my parents won't be worried." He lied. "See you tonight Chris and Ally!" He ran out the door, but turned around when he was behind Chris. Ally was looking at him. He sent her a wink before heading down the stairs from Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin got inside the complex at half past seven.

"Visit me in my office Austin." Kings voice echoed through the house.

"Yeah, sure." He exclaimed to the empty space around him. Austin slid off his shoes and headed down to his office. When he opened his door, King was standing there already waiting for him. "What's up?" He asked, closing his camouflaged door behind him.

"How was the first two nights at work?" He asked. Austin looked at him skeptically.

"Good. Why?" He gulped, taking a seat in one of his leather chairs. King sat down along with him.

"I've gotten some intel from one of my colleagues." He began, logging onto his computer. "It seems that your job is expected to start very soon." Austin's breath hitched in his throat. "And it seems that they're on their way to the club tomorrow night." He gulped down nervously. King twisted his monitor towards Austin with a picture of a man with his drivers license. "This man's name is Howard Mandel. He's the head of this operation." Howard was bald, with the only facial hair on his face were found on his eyebrows, with his eyes a piercing green. "He's been working as a drug dealer ever since he was twenty. Now he runs the biggest drug ring in the world."

"Is he the biggest threat though?" Austin asked. Working with him for a few years now, he knew first hand that being the head of a big drug ring didn't make you the real threat. King shook his head. He handed him a beige folder, with the word 'Classified' stamped on the front in big bold red letters. "All the information you'll need is in that folder. Go ahead and open it now." Austin hesitantly opened the folder. A Caucasian man, around his early forties was on the front page. His hair was beginning to grey, and he was awfully, unfit and, non-menacing looking considering his job. Austin scanned his profile, and he swore he saw a typo. He gulped, thinking that it was just his imagination.

"Um, is this the only threat?" King shook his head.

"Turn the page." Austin turned the page, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Those are the two targets that are going to threaten my position." Austin took in a deep breath. "They're the ones who do all of the handling. They're the best ones in the business, which is why I need them gone. And you, my friend, are the best person to handle the job. " _Friend. _Austin thought to himself. _Right. _

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked. King looked at him sternly.

"It's all in the name son." King exclaimed. Austin flipped to the back page of the folder.

"_Kill Order #1_" It read. _"Terminate Lester Dawson and Mike Moon."_

_**(1) Wanna Be Your Everything - R5**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and the characters/places that I make up along the way. Hehehe, how was the last chapter? Not what you expected, right? If you guys are confused about the last chapter I'll explain it at the end (along with a Thank You and a note so you should read the A/N)**_

**Chapter 11**

Ally limped down the hallway and headed down to the staff room. She opened the door and flopped down on the first empty couch that she saw that was available. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"How's life?" Chris walked up to Ally, water bottle in hand. She opened her eyes and saw a shirtless Chris standing over her. He wrapped fake vines around his chest and wore khaki shorts, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"I think I ripped my vagina." Chris sat down, taking Ally's legs and placing them over his lap, her brown ankle boots just hitting the end of the couch. He pattered her bare leg.

"Honey, I don't think its even possible to rip your vagina." She scoffed.

"Who puts their dick in vaginas?! Guys do!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Who'd you do anyways?"

"Sam." He laughed at her.

"Slammer Sam?" Chris shook his head. "Do you know how he got that nickname?" She groaned.

"I do now. And I don't want to know ever again. He ripped my vines off!" Tonight, their theme was Freaky Forest, so they attempted to make the workers look similar to mythical forest nymphs. Ally wore a brown bandeau with a brown high-low skirt, with fake vines wrapped around her body. Now she just wore a bandeau and a skirt.

"And your floral crown?" He asked, removing a battered floral halo with bits of flower pieces moved from its place.

"Don't even get me started on that piece of shit." She placed a pillow over her face. "Ugh. Do I have to have kids?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I'm pretty sure Chris would love to have grandchildren to chase around." Ally removed the pillow from her face. A smirking Austin was currently standing over her. "Morning. What's up?" She turned over to her side and groaned. Chris patted her leg.

"She thinks she ripped her vagina while giving a 'session' tonight." He explained.

"Why isn't she at the hospital then!" Austin asked in alarm.

"Thank the Lord someone knows!" She threw her arms in the air. Chris was flabbergasted.

"Um...thats possible?!" Austin and Ally looked at him.

"No shit sherlock." They said simultaneously. Austin turned to look at Ally.

"Are you bleeding?" Ally's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"No."

"Does it hurt or is it just sore?"

"Sore."

"Can you walk?"

"I limp." He turned to Chris.

"She's fine. She just had a really, really rough session." She groaned.

"Can I not be a dancer tomorrow? I'd rather be a waitress." Austin visibly tensed up.

"Actually, what about you don't work at all tomorrow, or the day after that?" He stuttered out. Chris and Ally looked at him skeptically.

"No, its fine." She said. "Help me up?" Chris took her arms and pulled her up. She sat upright, then leaned into Chris' arms. "I'm tired. Can I leave?"

"I can drive her home if you want."

"Um..." Ally looked up to Chris. "Can I show him?" He looked at Austin intently.

"Yeah, sure."

"Show me what?"

"But he can't tell anyone." Chris ignored Austin's question.

"Tell me what?" Austin began to get frustrated.

"I know he won't tell anyone." They looked at him. "Well, I hope not." Austin groaned in annoyance.

"Not tell anybody what?!" Ally got up from Chris' grasp.

"If you tell anyone then I'm screwed and Chris is screwed, got it?" He sighed.

"Yes I get it, but I don't get what I can't tell anyone." She grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." She pulled Austin out from the staff room and headed over to his office. Chris looked at the duo and shook his head.

"Young love." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Close your eyes."

"No I will not close my eyes until you tell me what's going on." Ally led Austin to Chris's office, and they are standing in front of his bookshelf.

"Close your fucking eyes."

"No thank you." Ally stepped closer to him, looking up to him with a glare.

"Close your eyes or I will close them for you. Permanently." He mumbled something under his breath, then closed his eyes. After a few seconds with Austin not attempting to open his eyes, Ally slid the bookshelf over and unlocked the door. She led Austin into her bedroom, the quickly closed the door behind her. "Open."

He opened his eyes, blinked repeatedly and turned to look at Ally. "You threatened to make me blind, because you were showing me to your room." She nodded. "But I could've sworn we were in Chris' office." She nodded again, not wanting to explain. He looked at her questionably. "I don't get it." She shook her head.

"You'll get it soon." She limped over to her closet. "Do whatever you want. I'll be right back in comfier clothes." Ally opened the door to her closet, the quickly hobbled back to her bed, grabbed her journal and hobbled back to the closet, slamming the door closed.

"Damn it." Ally heard him mutter. She giggled quietly to herself. Taking off her skirt, she changed into pink sweatpants and a plain white tee. Looking at herself in the full length mirror on the door, she thought to herself._ 'I still don't get what Austin means by he's going through the same thing as me.'_ She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. _'Is he talking about being adopted, because it's not that bad, I guess."_ She opened her makeup kit and began to remove her makeup. _"There's gotta be something that he's hiding, I just don't know what."_ Ally removed her contacts and put on her brown thick rimmed glasses._ "And why am I showing everything about him to me?"_ She asked herself, putting away all of her stuff._ 'I've only known him for, what? Three days? Four days tops.'_ She sighed. _'Don't let your guard down, don't let your guard down.'_ She scoffed. _'Who am I thinking? My guards already down.'_

Ally opened the door to her closet and limped all the way to her bed quietly. Austin was at her keyboard, playing a familiar tune, his fingers perfectly curled on the keys.

"I didn't know you played." She asked him, her legs crossed Indian style. Austin turned around to face her.

"I think we cleared it up that I am a musical prodigy about a month ago." He explained, flicking up an imaginary collar._ Or maybe I've known him for a month. Yeah, that's cool too._ She shook her head. "Um, Ally?" She looked up to face him. "Where are we?"

"My room?" She said as if it was obvious. He shook his head.

"No shit Sherlock." She rolled her eyes. "But really. Where are we?" Ally gulped.

"Can't tell you." She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Well, I think I should go home now, so see you tomorrow?" Ally's head shot up.

"Yeah!" She rushed over and grabbed a bandana. "Put this over your eyes." He reluctantly placed the bandana over his eyes, and Ally led him out of her room and out into the hallway. "See you tomorrow!" And she slammed her door closed.

Ally let out a sigh of relief. She doesn't know what's up with herself lately. Ever since Austin came into the picture, she been more, social and more forward about her feelings. It's, abnormally comforting. Under that bad boy image, he's secretly a nice, gentle and caring person. She prepared herself for bed, thinking about Austin. His gentleness, his alter ego and the sparks that courses through her veins whenever they touch.

* * *

"You hid in a rosebush for hide and seek?" Ally asked him over a box of fries. He threw his hands up in defence.

" I was five, okay? I didn't know roses have thorns on them." She shook her head. Austin saw Ally leave the school and offered to drive her home. Of course, Ally didn't live in a house, but he didn't need to know that. Instead, she mentioned that she was hungry and he brought her to the food court just to hang out for a while.

"When I was five, I read books." Austin scoffed.

"Nerd." He stuffed a fry in his mouth, sending her a cheesy grin. She gasped.

"Books are valuable! They can tell you things that will be useful in your life!" Austin leaned back in his chair.

"Entertain me." She leaned forward.

"They can tell you how to cook."

"I have my parents to teach me."

"What positions there is for football."

"I play any sports that you can imagine."

"They also teach you how to find if a person is hiding something or not." He didn't respond. She reached out and held his hand. "Austin? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, well, squeaked while putting his hands up in surrender. Ally gave him the death glare.

"Nothing?" He nodded sincerely.

"Promise." Ally scoffed.

"You better be because I hate people who hate break promises." He bit his lip. _"Knew it."_ She thought. _"Lying to my face?"_ Ally shook her head. _"Better be a good reason."_ A hand waved across her face. "What?" She asked him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with a worrying glance. She smiled.

"Yeah. Um, I want to go to the club. I want to get prepped early." An alarmed look formed on his face.

"I'm coming with you." He immediately sat up from his seat.

"Um, it's fine, really. I think I can get there on my own."

"No." He places a protective arm around her. "I am coming with you if you like it or not." He led her out of the food court.

* * *

"Why are we back at the club?" Austin asked her suspiciously.

"Because I want to get ready early?" She asked looking up at him. "Why did you think that I blindfolded you last night?" Austin looked at her with his mouth hung open.

"You live in the club?!" He exclaimed. She gave him a dumbfounded look.

"No shit Sherlock." He grinned at her response, then it quickly disappeared from his face. Ally began to walk towards Chris' office, with Austin quickly following behind her.

"So, living in a club. Isn't that cool. You know what else is cool?" He asked her.

"Non-awkward friends." She bluntly replied, turning to face her. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to work tonight."

"No, no no no no no no." Austin quickly said, entering Chris' office. "I'm working tonight. I'm fine. You look tired, are you sure you want to work tonight?" He asked her quickly. Ally grabbed the knob of Chris' office door and closed it behind her.

"Spill it." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Austin gave her a confused look.

"I'm not holding any liquids in my hand." He replied. Ally shot him a cold stare. "Fine. I can't tell you. Its, personal that's all." Ally sent him an apologetic look and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I was being so mean to you." She said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I thought you were lying to me about something that I should know about." Austin half-heartedly laughed, the vibrations being felt on Ally's cheek.

"I wouldn't lie to you, even if it meant I had to die." Ally looked up at him and pulled away from the hug.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" He looked sheepishly to the ground.

"Yeah, I know." Ally ruffled his hair and pushed the bookcase to the side. _Liar. He lied again, twice! In one day!_ She thought to herself. _I will find out, sooner or later_. Ally placed in the code for the door and she opened it, letting herself in.

"So you can put your bag wherever and just don't go through my stuff, 'kay?" She waited for a response, but none came to her. Ally spun on her heel to face Austin, who is still standing in Chris' office. "You do realize you can come in, right?" He nodded.

"But...how? Why? Um...when?" Ally sighed at Austin's cute confused face and pulled him into her room. _Wait. Did I? I didn't...Oh my...Did I just call Austin cute?! I...No...he's just a friend...But his face made him lo-_

"Ally!" She was brought back from her thoughts face to face with Austin. "Did you hear what I just said?" He asked, his brown eyes staring right back at hers. She blinked multiple times.

"I'm sorry. I just zoned out there. Um, what did you say?" He shook his head.

"What's the theme tonight? It's almost six so I should be heading home soon."

"Um..." She headed over to her desk and checked the chart with the Club's themes and menus that they needed to know. "Superheroes." She replied. Austin grinned.

"Perfect. I better get going then. See you later Alls'!" Austin gave her a quick hug then left her room. She sighed. _Maybe I do like Austin after all._

_**So this was kind of a filler chapter. Ally finds out that she might have a small crush on Austin. I mean, they ALMOST kissed, right?**_

_**Okay so I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story. When I first started this story, I never knew it would be THIS popular. I've just been asked if my story could be added to a community forum! You guys are awesome. I would PM you guys but since I have a lot, A LOT of silent readers, I just wanted to thank everyone this way.**_

_**I'm also going to say that I'm going to update weekly or when I have the next chapter finished because school starts in a month (school starts in September in Canada) and I want to finish this story before school because I've been hearing grades for University count from Grade 9 (high school in Canada starts in Grade 8) so I want to do good just in case I don't make it into a music/preforming arts university, So I apologize if the chapters aren't as good as they usually are.**_

_**I've also been getting messages and reviews on how and why Austin began to be nice to Ally. So technically it all happened after their incident in the storage closet, and Ally's rant really got to him so when he defended her the next day at school they restarted their whole friendship in the nurses office.**_

_**And if any of you guys were confused about the last chapter, on how King gave Austin his assignment, just remember about Austin and Ally's lives. Austin was sold to King by his parents, and Ally's parents abandoned her. Just remember that.**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and any of the characters/places that I've made up along the way. Yeah...so Ally found out that she might like Austin :) On with the story! Oh and Chris is in his mid 20's.**_

**Chapter 12**

Three days passed since the assignment began. Three nights passed with no sightings in the club. And five since their soon-to-be kiss. Yes, the kiss was still in his mind. They almost kissed, at Sonic Boom, in Ally's private practise room, but it was rudely interrupted by Chris. All because of a stupid songbook._ Why was I being so forward?_ Austin thought._ Maybe she didn't like me that way. Did I fuck up our relationship? Probably not, its not like she remembers or anything. Maybe it was a 'spur in the moment' kind of feeling. She was pressed up to the wall, and I HAD to cage her in. Then I HAD to lean in. I j-_

"Austin!" Trish clapped her hands in front of his face. "Did you hear anything that I've just said?!" He gave her a blank stare.

"Um, yeah." He responded, nodding his head as he did so. Trish placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? And what did I say?"

"Um...that you bought a new shirt." He looked at her with wide eyes, his lips pursed together. "Yeah."

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school with me and Dez. We were going to watch 'The Rise'."

"Er...I um, can't. Sorry Trish." Austin turned around and opened his locker, grabbing his Science textbooks and his notebook. He reached forward to grab his pencil when Trish slammed his locker door shut. Austin turned to look at Trish. "Dude! Thats my only pencil! And my only writing utensil so what the fuck was that about!"

"What the fuck was that about?! You should be asking yourself that question!" He looked at the short Latina in confusion.

"What?"

"Ever since your job started you've been ditching us after school!"

"Well thats because you know I have to get to work."

"Yeah at like ten o'clock at night! Where have you been!?"

"He's been hanging out with his girlfriend." Dez piped into the conversation behind Austin. Austin turned around.

"Dude! Don't have a girlfriend!" Dez scoffed.

"Yeah and I don't have a pet chicken."He replied with a poker face. "We all know you like Dawson."

"You like Dawson?!" Trish exclaimed. Austin sighed.

"Her name is Ally and no I don't have a crush on her." He looked to the ground. "Maybe." Dez squealed in happiness.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I. Knew. It!" Dez started dancing in the halls. "Austy has a crush. Austy has a crush. Austy has a crush."

"Shut UP Dez!" He grabbed Dez by the arm and covered his mouth with his hand. "We don't want the whole student population to know!"

"Don't want the whole student population to know what?" Austin and Dez turned around to a questioning Ally, head cocked to the side. The boys looked at each other, then Austin released his grasp from Dez.

"Um, nothing. Right Dez?" Austin asked his red headed friend.

"Y-yeah. It's nothing really." He explained with wild nonsense hand gestures. "It, it was about a game. And, yeah." Ally slowly nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"And like, yeah..." Austin shook his head.

"So Ally, what up?" She shrugged.

"Nothing really. Besides meeting up with you and Dez today I have nothing booked for the week." Dez gasped.

"Why don't you bring Ally to the movies with us tomorrow Austin?"

"Oh yeah! Wanna come to the movies with us Alls'? We're gonna watch 'The Rise' tomorrow, just the four of us." Ally's smile faltered at the word 'four'.

"You know, I have a really long shift tomorrow at Sonic Boom." Austin's smile began to disappear. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Too bad!" Trish exclaimed with a perky voice. "Looks like its just the three of us then! So what time do you guys want to watch the movie?" Austin shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go Ally, we got to head to Chem. See you guys later." He grabs Ally's hand and drags her off to the lab. Once they were out of sight from Trish and Dez, Austin pulled Ally over to the side of the hallway. "Why don't you want to go to the movies?"

"Seriously Austin?" Ally asked, her eyebrows raised. "Why don't I want to go to the movies?" She exclaimed, stressing the word 'don't'.

"But it would be fun!" He whined. "We're going to the movie theater! Where they sell big buckets of buttery popcorn and loads of candy! Plus, I'm going to be there." Ally sent him a small smile. He sighed. "C'mon Ally. Just stay with me, and just avoid Trish."

"Um, let me think about it." She said reassuring him, turning around to walk to the lab.

"Really!?"

"Nope." Ally popped the 'p'.

"Why not?!" He followed Ally to their lab desk, sitting down right beside her.

"Why do you think?" She said, handing him two pencils and a pen. "Keep them." A smile formed on his face. He just got two writing utensils, for free, that haven't been used. Then she hands him two notebooks, a hundred pages each. His grin turned wider. Now he can actually take down notes from class.

"Thanks, Ally. It really means a lot." He hugged her tightly. Ally looked at him confused.

"Its nothing really. It's two pencils and a pen. Those notebooks were at least two dollars each." He shook his head.

"Seriously though. I've been using the same notebook for two years, and the writing utensils I use I find on the floor." Ally's mouth hung slightly open. "This is most likely the nicest thing a person could do for me. Thanks." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just come to me for supplies, 'kay? I've got a bunch. Like, a bunch." Austin and Ally let out a small laugh.

"Okay then." Austin turned to face the board, and in the first time he wrote in a notebook with no worries of erasing whatever he wrote down. "Why don't you want to go to the movies again?"

"Shut up and write."

* * *

"-And she gave me two brand new notebooks." Austin said, lying down on his and Josh's mattress. "She's seriously the nicest person ever. And she's super cute, and she's curved perfectly. She works in a music haven, and her passion for music is astounding." He heard a sigh.

"Dude," Josh began, lying down beside him. "You've got it bad. Real bad." Austin puts his hands on his face in frustration.

"Argh! I wish I could tell her!"

"Why don't you tell her?" Josh asked him, folding his hands behind his head. "I mean, she likes you back, right?"

"I-I don't know, exactly." He stammered. "I mean, she won't. Have you seen her? I mean, like, she's, you know, smart, beautiful, talented, and I'm just Austin. She's whimsical, shy, cute, and I'm just Austin, you get what I'm saying?" He turned to look at Josh, who was staring up at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Are you trying to say that Ally's everything, and you're not?" Austin throws his hands up in the air.

"Exactly! That's why I can't date her! What happens if she friendzoned me! I'd die of embarrassment."

"But she won't." The boys sit up. Krissy was sitting on the other bed with a sleeping Alice in her arms. "Because she likes you."

"You can't say that." Josh explains. "You haven't even met the chick yet and you're already saying that she likes Austin."

"Ally is not a chick!" Austin said. "She is a human being that is meant to be with me! And no one else!" He bit his lip. "That sounded cocky, didn't it."

"When are you never cocky?" Krissy asked. The boys nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I know for a fact that she's into you. After all, girls tend to develop feelings for a boy once they get their first kiss. Especially unexpected."

"You kissed her?!" Josh turned to Austin. "You kissed a girl and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't kiss her!" Josh and Krissy raised their eyebrows at him. "Well, I almost did. But then Chris barged into the room and interrupted it!"

"So you did the whole 'I'm going to lean in and hope for the best thing' or did you do 'trap her and lean in thing'?" She asked him. He looked to the floor. "You trapped her didn't you?" Austin bit his lip.

"Well she didn't protest! She leaned in too! And my arms were around her so she couldn't escape. And she was like alarmed, I don't know why though."

"First kiss you dumb-ass!" Josh and Krissy shouted at the same time. He smiled.

"I was going to be her first kiss?" They nodded in agreement. "I wanna be her first everything."

"Well you won't until you come down to the garage right now!" Kings voice boomed through the room door that led to the hallway.

"Good luck man." Josh slapped him on the back. Austin grunted in response and did a sit-up from the mattress. He stood up and fixed his white button up dress shirt on him. Wrinkling his hair once more, he exited the room and headed down to the garage. King was waiting for him at his blue Mustang, his arms folded across his chest with his hands holding a black case. Not a briefcase, but a case that he would only bring if he was going to a meeting. A drug related meeting. Austin stopped in his tracks, eyeing the briefcase.

"I thought I was going to work?"

"You are. Don't you want a ride?" King asked him. Austin nodded.

"But you're holding the briefcase." King chuckled.

"I'll explain when we get to the club. But right now, you should get in the car. I think I have a plan that would work easily for your assignment." King opened the door to the drivers side, with Austin following his lead on the passengers side.

"What's the plan?" He asked while putting on his seatbelt.

"In addition to this assignment," King began, putting the car in reverse, "Josh is going to go undercover as one of Lesters and Mike's interns." Austin's jaw dropped.

"Josh is going undercover as my dad's intern?! Are you trying to send him to his death?!"

"Well do you want to go undercover? I think not."

"So why are you telling me this?" Austin questioned. Why would King tell him the plan if he isn't involved in it.

"Because that's part one. You're part two."

* * *

"No."

"Tonights the night Austin. You've got to wear it." King explained.

"But Ally -"

"You wear it or you're fired." Austin bit his lip in frustration. If he wears it, Ally will get suspicious, but if he doesn't, he'll die. And he doesn't want to give his dad that satisfaction. Austin sighed. He grabbed the gun and placed it in his gun strap on his ankle. "Now when you spot those two, don't go up to their table. Scot from afar. And if anything goes out of hand." King pointed to his ankle. "You know what to do."

"But what if I lose my job?" Austin asked.

"Chris knows about tonight. He has some guards around the club tonight, so you should be safe. And don't fire unless all, and I mean, all, guards are unable to. We don't want your dad to know you're here."

"Are you kidding me? I look like him!" King handed him a mask.

"Tonight's theme is masquerade. You'll be fine." He slapped him on the back and re-entered his Mustang. Austin opened the back door that leads into Chris' office.

"Austin!" Chris exclaimed. He looked over to him and motioned him to come behind his desk. "I need to show you something." Austin walked over to his desk and stared at his black monitor. "Okay. So since tonight is when your drug dealing people are coming into my club, I have a guard set up in disguises here, here, here, and here." He explained pointed to various corners in the club. Chris continued. "I also have two more guards following Ally, since I heard that one of the drug dealers are her birth dad, and I don't want her to get hurt." Austin nodded.

"Got it. I should go now, just in case they come in soon." Chris nodded in agreement. Austin headed to his office door to enter the employee hallway.

"Okay. And Austin?" He turned around. "Take care of my little girl, okay?" Austin sent him a half smile.

"I will."

* * *

Austin's hands were sweating. He was never nervous about his jobs, until this one. He never knew he would have to face the day where he would see his dad's face again, after ten years of being despised by him. His eyes looked in all directions of the room, and he still hasn't spotted either of them. His eyes quickly darted to Ally. She was in the far corner of the room, wearing a solid white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a black bow around her waist. Her face was covered by a pink and blue facemask. She looked stunning tonight, and those three inch black heels do her legs justice.

Austin cleared the table in front of him, and brought his tray packed with garbage and left overs to the bar, sitting on the stool that had a clear view of the entrance, but was impossible to see when you stood at the door. A perfect place to be sitting at if you didn't want to be spotted by clubbers who haven't arrived yet, so the spot was perfect for him, but he kept his mask on just in case. He felt someone take a seat next to him.

"Hey." Ally said. Austin looked to his side, sending her a warm smile.

"Hey." He looked back to the entrance.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kind of." He turned his chair to face Ally fully, with her doing the same. "You?" She shook her head.

"Just wanted to keep you company. How's it going?" He shrugged his shoulders again.

"It could be better. What about you?" She nodded.

"Same. I had to work overtime at Sonic Boom tonight, so I'm a little tired. But I'm only a waitress tonight, so that's good." Austin nodded his head.

"You know, you guys have some pretty sweet guitars." Ally smiled at him.

"I know, I picked them out."

"I've got to admit Ally, you have a pretty good taste in music."

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be working there, now would I?" Austin laughed.

"I'm too good to work there anyways." Ally gasped and hit him on the arm.

"If anything I'm too good to work there." Austin rolled his eyes.

"You hungry?"

"A little." Austin turned his chair. "Yo, Jason!" A bartender with light brown hair looked up. "One calamari ring order please!" He nodded his head.

"Sure thing!" Austin turned to look at Ally, who was suddenly acting shy, while looking down at her hands.

"You're wearing a mask Ally, no one is going to recognize you."

"Hey Austin?" She asked, completely dodging his question. "Are you adopted?" Austin thought about it.

"You could say that. Why?" Ally looked up at him.

"Because my birth dad just entered the club. And the man beside him looks exactly like you."

_**Just to put this out there, I'm updating when I finish writing a chapter. Love you guys! OH and did anyone see Rocky twerking behind Harry at the TCA's? Hilarious! It made my night!**_

_**Ross actually looks a lot like Stormie but in the story he looks like Mark because its an A&A fanfic and I don't know who plays Austin's dad so...**_

_**(If you don't know who Mark and Stormie are then its fine...unless you call yourself an R5 Family member)**_

_**(R5-ers and R5 Family members are two completely different things...just saying)**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and all the characters that I make up along the way. OHMYSTARS I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 12 IT WAS SO FUDGING BAD. I'm sure I made this one better though :)_**

**Chapter 13**

"Where are you taking me?" Ally asked Austin for about the tenth time tonight. After telling him she spotted her birth father at the club, Austin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the club. His grip on her hand was blood stopping tight, and he never stopped to answer her questions. "Austin?" Ally pestered him. "Where the fuck are you taking me?" Austin pulled her through the back hallway into Chris' office.  
He let go of her wrist and walked over to the bookshelf. Ally began to massage her hand to get her blood circulation going again while watching Austin pushing the bookshelf to the right until the door was in sight.

"Go in your room." Austin pointed to the steel door that led to her room. His face was dead serious. Based on his facial expression, Ally decided not to kid around with him. She did the code on her door and entered her room, with Austin following behind her. "Can I use your phone?" He asked her, with the same serious expression on his face. Being obedient, since that was the only thing she would do right now, she took out her phone from her bra and handed it to him. He hesitantly grabbed the phone from her hand and dialed a number while pacing her bedroom floor. Ally sighed and flopped down on her bed, removing her mask from her face.

"I have her." Austin said into her phone while removing his own mask from his face. "What now?" Ally sat up from her bed. "Yeah, I do." Austin said. Knowing that this might go on for a while, Ally left to change into yoga pants and a tee, the quickly stepped out from her closet. After a few 'yes's' and 'I knows' into the phone, he hung up.

"Who did you talk to?" Ally asked him.

"Chris." He responded while dialing another number. Austin raised the phone to his ear. "He's coming." Just then, Chris bursted into the room.

"I found them." Chris exclaimed, taking in huge breaths. Austin placed his fingers to his lips, motioning him to be quiet. He nodded in understanding.

"Hey." Austin said into the phone. Chris quietly walked towards Ally to her bed, sitting beside her. Ally whispered to him.

"What's up with Austin?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't think he's allowed to say." Chris whispered back.

"Then why is he acting so mean and tough?"

"It's related to you seeing your and his dad together tonight." Ally's eyes grew wide.

"So he is adopted!" Chris shrugged.

"You could say that." She sent him a look of confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris put a finger to his lips, hushing her.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"How is that related to anything?"

"It just is." Austin coughed. Ally and Chris turned their heads to face him. "What's up?"

"I just talked to King." Austin said, his eyes only meeting Chris'. "He said he's on his way, and Josh is going to be with him since he was in the process of dropping him off at his end of the job." Chris nodded in understanding.

"Who the hell is Josh and what's this about a King?" Ally exclaimed.

"So what now?" Chris asked, ignoring Ally's question.

"I think she should go into hiding." Austin said. Ally had a weird feeling that the 'she' he was referring to was herself. "It'd be best for her. We don't want to get her involved." Ally rolled her eyes. _I'm already involved._ She thought to herself. Just then, a tall African-American man entered her room with another tall with brown spiked up hair and dark hazel eyes. The African-American looked at Ally.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"That's Ally, Chris' adopted daughter. Ally, this is Josh," he said motioning beside him, "and that's King, my, um, guardian. Boss and Josh, this is Ally Dawson." He stressed Dawson. Josh and King looked at him with alarmed faces. Austin nodded. King cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you Ally." He said, sticking out his hand to shake. Ally gave his hand a firm shake. Josh leaned in to whisper something into Austin's ear, making him blush. "So Ally," King said.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping her manners in mind.

"I'm sure you don't know what's going on right now, correct." Ally nodded in agreement.

"Can I know what's going on right now?" She asked. Austin drew in a sharp breath.

"Um, Boss?" He asked. King turned around. "May I have my cell phone please?" King took out a small box from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Austin.

"Its been pre-programmed already. And I'm going to need you to drop off Josh at the factory. The address is already on the GPS." He handed him a set of car keys.

"Can I speak to Ally first?" He asked, diverting his gaze to her eyes. King nodded.

"Of course." Immediately, Austin grabbed Ally's hand and led her out of the room, past Chris' office and into the hallway. He opened the door that led into the storage closet and Ally stepped in, Austin following with the door banging shut after. He locked the door and switched open the lights. Before Ally could say anything, Austin spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Ally sent him a confusing look.

"For what?" Austin grabbed her hands and held them in his own, looking at her right in the eye.

"I'm sorry for all the lies. I'm sorry for my past. I'm sorry for what might happen next. I'm sorry for what your life is now, and I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess because we might never see each other again."Ally gasped.

"What do you mean we'll never see each other again?" She asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Austin sat down, bringing Ally down with him. He crossed his legs on the floor and brought Ally down with him, motioning her to do the same.

"I have a confession." He began, looking at his hands. "And I'm saying the truth, and if you don't believe me or if you don't want to believe me, or if you want to call the police on me, or want to kill me, go ahead." Ally shook her head, even though Austin couldn't see it.

"I won't do that." He scoffed.

"You will." He said, looking at her under his bangs. "They always do." He looked back at his hands. "When I was three years old, my parents sold me to King, as a child slave. I remember them dropping me off at his doorstep without saying goodbye" Ally took in a breath when she saw a single tear drop from Austin's eyes. He never cries in front of anyone, besides Dez. He gulped, then continued. "Ever since I was five, I would work in King's basement, growing and fixing any illegal drug you can imagine. Marijuana, cocaine, crystal meth, you name it. I would plant them, harvest them and prepare them to get shipped across the world in illegal drug trafficking."

"Then at the age of seven, I would train in martial arts everyday to build up muscle. I learned how to kill people with my bare hands. I learned to not show mercy to anyone at eight, and I shot my first bullet at nine at a shooting range. By the time I was ten, I could kill anyone I wanted, and not give a crap."  
"But then I turned thirteen, and that's when King brought me to my first drug trafficking meeting. I had my own pistol by then, and I had enough muscle to put someone down twice my height." Ally watched his body language. His head was bowed down, his shoulders hunched over. His voice was slightly higher than usual, and he kept twiddling his thumbs. _I guess he really never told someone about his past._ She thought. Ally just had the urge to go over to him and hug him long enough to tell him that she doesn't care. But she still hasn't heard the whole story.

"I made my first kill at fourteen." He continued. Ally looked at him with wide eyes, covering her mouth with her hands. "He was thirty-two, and he pointed a gun at King. Josh was with me, and together we took down a group of traffickers twice our age. I shot a man with my pistol." His hands began to shake slowly. "I wanted to aim for his hand, just so he could drop the gun. But I was so nervous, and I missed." He sniffled. "Next thing I know, he was lying on the ground, blood pouring out of him with a gunshot wound to his head." Austin wiped his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry." Ally whispered. Austin shook his head.

"I'm not done yet." Austin shifted his body, then took in a sharp breath. Still not looking at Ally, he continued. "About a month ago, before I started here, there was a rumor that a highly ranked drug ring was coming to Miami, threatening to get rid of Kings position as head drug dealer of the East Coast. He sent me to work here, as an undercover club worker, since the people who threatened to take him out would be meeting here. King and Chris are mutual friends, since they graduated highschool with each other. We told Chris about the plan, and since then King sent over high rated security cameras to install at the club. There's a facial detector at the entrance of the club if they decide to hide in a blind spot. He also sent over new shot glasses and eating utensils along with new dishwashers so when you wash the dishes in the dishwasher, you would have access to profiles of the DNA traces left on the shot glasses."

"Whoa." Ally said. "How'd he get that?"

"He got it illegally," Austin replied, lifting his head, but his gaze was still fixed to the ground. "All of the stuff he has are. I don't even know if my clothes are legal." He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, three days ago, King called me into his office. He said that some of his allies spotted the drug trafficking duo land, and they sent over a whole folder filled with everything that I needed to know. When I scanned over the profiles, I saw my dads name." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "At first, I thought this was a cruel joke. That he was playing with me." He explained, his voice not breaking at all. "But then I knew, I knew it was real, when I saw all the stuff that my dad has done. He became a trafficker when he gave me away. I saw that my mom also worked along side with him, as an intel provider. But when found out he had an accomplice, I didn't expect it to be your dad." Tears began to form in Ally's eyes. She couldn't believe it either. Her own dad? A drug dealer?_ What happened to the happy guy I used to know? _She thought._ The man who wanted to create a big music store franchise?_

"My whole life led up to this point, actually." Austin said, stirring Ally from her thoughts. "All the traffic rings I broke up, they all worked with my dad. I trained my whole life for this mission. Your dad was the one who helped bring my dad's ranking up. He shipped drugs inside instruments all around the world. With my dads men and your dad's skills, they became the most feared duo in the world. So when King handed me the folder and explained that they were my assignment, I wasn't sure if I could do it." He gulped. "If I could kill them."  
A few moments passed, before Ally realised that he was done. He just confessed his whole life to a girl he has just met a month before. Ally didn't know what to do. She sat there looking at the real Austin. He wasn't the cocky music loving bastard he was. He's a broken person. A person who's been whipped, and beaten, with never ending scars engraved all over his body. He was a person, who has the blood of countless people on his hands.

"But you're still my Austin." She whispered. Austin's head shot up, his eyes red from crying. "You're the first person I've talked to. You're still the person I've fallen for." Before she could process what she just confessed, she threw herself at him and kissed him square on the lips. Austin gasped in surprise, but then she slowly felt him melt into the kiss. Their lips moved in synchronization, electricity bolting through their veins as Austin began to hold Ally properly in his lap. After a few seconds they pulled away. Austin tucked her hair behind his ear.

"You know we're not going to be able to last, right?" He whispered to her, his eyes locked on hers. "You know that someone else is going to fill in my spot at the club right? I'm going to be MIA at school for however long my mission will take. I don't even know if I'm going to make it out alive." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Don't say that." She whispered back. "You're going to come back, and I'm going to be waiting for you. Will you kill them, for me?" Austin looked at her dead in the eyes.

"For my baby girl." He hugged her tightly with Ally following suit. She closed her eyes and she let the tears fall. She couldn't believe that the person that used to mean the least to her, meant the most in the end. _No, its not the end._ She told herself._ I'm going to see him again, and we're going to be together, like a normal high school couple._ She felt her body vibrating, so she pulled away from the hug. Austin had a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked, wiping her tears away. Austin kissed her on the cheek.

"Will you kill them? For me? Really?" Ally giggled. At least he still knew how to turn a sad situation into something that they could laugh about.

"At least I'm going to know that I've gotten the revenge that I've wanted." Austin shook his head.

"Don't think that, because revenge is the worst thing you could think of. Because I'm going to have my own blood on my hands, and I won't be able to do anything about it. I'm not proud if my life Alls', please don't remind me about it." Ally quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Don't worry, because I'm here to keep you out of it."

_**Cheesy, long, corny, but most likely my best/favourite chapter to write. A lot of Auslly moments in this chapter, and I suggest you savour it because this is going to be the last Auslly moment I'm going to be able to fit in.**_

_**I also don't know how long the next update will be because I'm having a little writers block :( But if you want you can check out my two-shot called 'The First Taste'. That'll mean a lot to me :)**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_  
**_-MJ_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and any of the characters that I make up along the way.**_

**Chapter 14**

The car ride was silent as Austin drove Josh to the warehouse in a deserted part of Florida. After he said goodbye to both Ally and Chris he immediately prepared himself for his mission, mentally. He turned his heart into a heart of cold, his mind was prepped like a heartless serial killer, and the notes of the mission were permanently stored into his brain.

"Are you prepped?" Josh broke the silence, his voice free of any emotion.

"Yup." Austin replied with the same tone. "You're wired right?" They talked in the way they do every mission. No emotion, strictly business, like robots, except their actually human. He nodded.

"Tracking device already planted, and the wires are new technology that King found. Only 100 marijuana plants."

"What's so new about it?"

"See through cords and their microphones buds are microscopically small. Pure genius." Austin nodded as he turned a corner into a dark alleyway full of spray graffiti from gangs. "This one." Josh exclaimed, tapping his finger on the window. Austin stopped the car in front of the only garage door without any traces of graffiti on it. Josh unlocked his side of the door and stepped out. They held each others glance.

"Good luck man." Austin broke the silence first. "I'll send you the details about the drugs later." He added, so if there are video camera's around they would know he's a part of it. Josh nodded.

"Yeah." Josh dropped something from his pocket back into the car. Bending down to pick it up, he whispered. "Take care of Krissy, will ya?" Austin sent him a half smile when he stood back up and nodded. "Cool." He sent him a smile. Slamming the door, he headed towards the garage, motioning for Austin to drive away.

"Please don't let him die."

* * *

The next day, Krissy was putting some finishing touches on her newly curled hair. "What do you wear to clubs?" Her and Austin were going together undercover as a couple at Club 69 to watch Dawson and Moon, or frankly his dad and his soon-to-be girlfriend's dad.

"Something slutty enough to bring attention, but not too slutty so that the male strippers would want to do you." He responded calmly while slipping on a zip up beach hoodie, making sure to not zip it up to show his well built chest.

"So something like this?" Austin turned his head to look at her. She was wearing three inch heels with dark wash denim shorts and a white shear tank top, revealing her light blue bandeau underneath. Her ginger hair flowed down in loose curls , with minimal makeup was on her face. Austin nodded in approval.

"Yup." He grabbed his gun and placed in on his back hollister, slipping two bullet refills into his pocket. "You ready?" Krissy grabbed a black shoulder purse and placed her own gun in it, along with her make-up kit.

"Now I am. Let's go." She walked towards the door, looking at Austin's outfit. She quickly rummaged through her purse and pulled out a contact case. "Wear these, just so your dad won't be able to recognize you." He opened the case to reveal two blue coloured contact lenses. Austin put them on, changing his once dark hazel eyes to a light, but piercing shade of blue.

"Better?" She nodded in approval.

"Better." Krissy walked out the door and headed to the garage, heading into the passenger's seat in the blue mustang. Austin went to the drivers side and hopped in.

"So this club," She said, while Austin drove the car out of the garage into the dark streets of Miami, "is it like, full of drunk people?" Austin scoffed.

"Yeah, it's filled with people drunk for sex."

"I thought we were going to a club, not a strippers arena." Krissy exclaimed in confusion.

"We are. Club 69, where they give condoms out for free and use their spare rooms for one night stands." Austin pulled into the alley way leading into Chris' office.

"What are we doing in an alley way?" Austin opened the steel door and walked into the office, with Chris waiting for Austin in his chair.

"Hey Chris." Chris looked up from his computer and stood up, giving Austin a hug. "Who's this?" He pointed to a confused Krissy.

"Krissy, this is Chris. Chris, this is my partner Krissy." They shook hands.

"Chris? Club 69?" She muttered, her eyebrows furrowed. "Ohmygawsh! Your girlfriend Ally works here!"

"Since when were you dating Ally?" Chris said, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Austin stammered.

"N-not yet. I mean, I like her. A-and, yeah. I was g-going to ask you since you're like her d-dad and all-" Chris started to laugh.

"I'm fine if you date her, Austin." He let out a sigh of relief.

"But I thought Ally's dad was with your dad, Austin." Krissy asked, confusion written on her face.

"I adopted her." Krissy nodded in understanding. "So there are a bunch of guards already in the club, and your dad just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Ally isn't working right now, right?" He shook his head.

"I'm not stupid Austin." He rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Especially since Krissy and I have to follow King's orders." Chris nodded. "Oh and make sure Ally doesn't know I'm here, or at least tell her to not talk to me in any way, just in case my phone would get bugged."

"No communication between you guys?" Krissy scoffed. "Please that's not going to last long."

"I bet these two love birds won't last an hour." Chris said. "Besides, Ally can probably hear you right now and is most likely staring at you from the peephole that I put in her room." Austin's face paled.

"Oh god, is my hair okay?" He began to tossle up his hair. "The blue contacts don't suit me, do they?"

"Not my boyfriend." Krissy exclaimed into thin air. "Good luck taming this one Ally. He's keeper for sure." She said as Austin began to zip and unzip his hoodie.

"What if my hoodie isn't zipped up perfectly enough. If it shows too much it means I'm desperate but if I show too little I'll look mysterious." He muttered, zipping the zipper up and down.

"Honey you look fabulous and I'm going to need the luck Krissy." Chris said. The pair looked at him in alarm. He waved his phone. "Ally texted me."

"I love you Ally!" Austin shouted. A breaking sound filled the room. Austin looked down. The zipper handle snapped away from the actual zipper. "Aw man! Do you see what you do to me Ally?!" He waved the handle in the air. "You're on my mind so much that I break my own clothes!"

"Aww!" Krissy ruffled Austin's hair. "You two are adorable. Now let's go." She linked her arm with Austins.

"Bye Chris! By Ally! I'll take care of him for you!" She pulled a blushing Austin out of the door and into the noisy club outside.

* * *

Austin had his arm around Krissy shoulders while she looked around the club.

"I can't find them." She whispered to him. "Are you sure they're here?"

"Just look for someone that looks like me." He said, looking around the club. "See? He's right there." Austin pointed to a table near the poles, since they were sitting behind the bar near the back of the club. A tall man with greying hair was sitting next to a smaller, balding man with a computer put between them.

"They don't look scary." Krissy looked at them a little closer. "Too bad you don't have his forehead. Yours is huge."

"Shut up!" Austin exclaimed, putting his grip on Krissy tighter in an attempt to make her more uncomfortable. "I wonder what they're looking at."

"Can't. Breath." Krissy mumbled into his chest. He released his grip on her. She took in a huge breath of air. "Maybe, they're looking at new formulas or something. But in code so no one would understand what they're doing." Just then, Austin's dad stood up and did a 360 around the room. "Quick, do something." Austin pulled her into a kiss, making his back turn away from his dad's view. Krissy looked over his shoulder. Moon stared at their booth for a minute, then looked away before walking out the entrance. She pulled away.

"Did he notice anything?" Krissy shook her head.

"Nope. He just stared at our booth for a while, then he looked away." Austin nodded.

"What gum flavour did you choose?"

"Mint." She replied casually, talking out her phone. "You could really use some." She handed him a stick. "Helps to get rid of the calamari flavour."

"Ouch." He chewed the gum. "So what are you looking at on your phone?" Krissy hastily stood up and speed walked towards the back of the club. "Where are you going?" Austin asked, hot on her trail.

"Boss texted me. Said that we need to tell Chris something went wrong with our plan."

"What's wrong?" She shrugged while opening his door. Sure thing, King and Chris were standing in the office, their heads turned towards them.

"Austin, Krissy. I assume you got my text." King said, motioning for Austin to close the door. They nodded. "Seems like our plan has been, revised."

"They're catching on to you guys." Chris explained. "They know what your plan is and what the objective of your mission is." Austins jaw dropped open.

"Already?! It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet!"

"I told you Austin, they're professionals. They've probably known since I gave you that file. Just be careful from now on, and no leaving the complex you two." They nodded in agreement. "Now get in the car. We're going back." Austin and Krissy went out door that led into the alley. They entered the car in silence.

"Austin?" He turned around to look at the teenager. "They don't know about my brother, right?" Austin sent her a reassuring smile.

"Of course not. He's going to be alright." He patted her leg and turned around to face the front. _Hopefully. _He added in his head.

_**OK I am so, so , so damn sorry about this chapter just because I realized that I start school next week and I'm still not done reading this book that I have to read for school. (Yeah I have summer homework) and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. This chapter is not my best work, actually, it's really, really, really bad. I just need to wrap this story up soon, so I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed.**_

_**There are probably 3-5 more chapters left in this story, if not less. Thank you guys for reading my story :)**_

_**And for those of you who read my two-shot "The First Taste" I WILL NOT BE MAKING A THIRD CHAPTER OR AN EPILOGUE. The ending is the way it is, the rest is up to your imagination :)**_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and anything that I make up along the way._**

**_Ok so this chapter might seem a little confusing just because I'm going to try and incorporate both of Austin and Ally's POV in this chapter so I can end this story sooner. Plus it's kind of hard without the two in the same setting at the same time. So every other page break is Austin's POV, but the first one will be Ally's :)_**

**Chapter 15**

"I don't know. And then he said he loved me." Ally swooned over what Austin said two nights ago in Chris' office to Dez. And Trish, but she was just leaning against the lockers listening to their conversation while texting someone with her phone.

"Aww!" Dez cooed in happiness. "You guys are so cute together." He smiled. "Plus, you never know when he's going to come back."

"Remember the time where Austin didn't come back for three months." Trish exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! He came into school with a bandaid on his forehead. Left a nasty scar." Dez shivered at that thought. Ally thought about it for a while. It's going to be really different without Austin by her side. She's grown used to him being in every class that she's in, she doesn't even know how she's going to go through a whole day without him. Let alone a week or two at a minimum.

"He'll be okay though, right?" Ally asked not to anyone in particular.

"Austin can take care for himself." Trish reassured her. And for the first time in four years, she believed what her ex best friend has said.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Austin's mouth hung open in front of the computer screen. A whistle sounded behind him.

"Boss is going to be pissed off when he hears about this." Krissy came up and sat beside Austin wearing his grey sweats and Josh's black graphic tee. She placed a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the desk. "Barnes, Jones AND Craig are with Dawson and Moon?! That's like, Boss' most loyal customers!"

"Not anymore." Austin grumbled. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. "Fucking manipulative people." He continued to look through their file base that he's managed to hack. In three days. His hair was messily thrown around on his head and his eyes had black bags beneath them from a lack of sleep. Needless to say, he looked like a zombie.

"Now we know where you got your grumpiness from." He sent her a death glare. "Too soon?" Austin rolled his eyes then redirected his gaze back to the computer screen filled with folders upon folders upon folders of stored information.

"Props to Ally's dad to making it so neat. Makes our lives way more easier." He scrolled through the web page. "None of these make sense. Horseradish? Starving? What kind of folder names are these?" Krissy squinted closer to the screen.

"It says horse riding and savings." She replied bluntly. "You need to eat." She took the laptop away from his grasp and pulled in to her. "I'll do it." Austin immediately reached for the bowl of popcorn and scooped handfuls into his mouth. "I wonder what could be useful for us to know."

"Everything is useful." King's deep voice was heard behind them. He peered over Krissy's shoulder. "What have you guys found so far?"

"Barnes, Jones and Craig are listed as customers." Austin informed him. "They now have ten huge drug facilities in the world. And none are in America."

"Moon and Dawson also have three partnerships with China, Australia and Russia plus a supplier of ammunition from Argentina and Mexico." Krissy continued. "Unlimited supply from all with a guarantee of a use of two underground workshops if one of their twenty workshops are compromised, not including the one they have at the garage."

"So the garage is like their home base, and the rest are just branches." Austin concluded. King gave them a small nod, still looking at the files.

"Wait." Krissy stopped scrolling. "Click that one." She redirected her gaze to where his finger was pointed and double clicked the folder labeled 'Nosy Lily'. Austin looked intently at the computer screen too. "Click on the first picture." Immediately the picture popped up and filled the screen. Austin choked on the popcorn kernels in his mouth.

"Aw fuck."

* * *

Ally slammed her locker door shut and headed out the front doors of Marino High with her phone clutched in her hands, hoping that Austin would text her. Goosebumps began to form on her arms as she hugged her white cardigan tightly around her petite frame.

"Hey Ally wait up!" The petite brunette turned around in hopes it would be Austin, but instead Dez ran up to catch her. "Where are you going?" He finally managed to say in between breaths.

"I have work today at Sonic Boom." She replied and turned around with Dez following behind.

"What's it like?" She shrugged.

"Work's work. But its fine because I love music, so really I love my job."

"Not that." Dez moved his bangs away from his eyes. "I meant being adopted. What's that like." Ally sighed.

"Its fine, really. Chris is really awesome, and we love each other. He treats me like I'm one of his own."

"Really?!" The duo turned left into the food court of the mall. "I'd always think that it's terrible being a foster child, not knowing who your actual parents are and all." She shook her head as she stepped into Sonic Boom.

"Well it really depends on who your parents are." She explained, heading upstairs to the practise room. She entered while Dez waited at the door. "If you get those really nice parents then it's not that bad, really. But I feel bad for the people with the horrible nasty ones." She grabbed her ID tag and went downstairs to the counter.

"Well that's cool. I guess." Dez picked up a box at the foot of the staircases and placed it on the counter for Ally. "I knew that stuff already. I just wanted to walk to here, you know, just in case." Ally smiled at him.

"Thanks Dez. You really don't have to do that. I'm fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Your boyfriends Austin. You have a lot to worry about, especially because of, you know..." She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go to home to feed my pet giraffe. See you tomorrow Ally!" Dez exited the store.

She sighed. Having good friends that look out for you is really nice. Ally grabbed a clipboard from under the counter and headed to the storage room in the back of the store. Tripping over someones shoe, she looked up.

"I'm so sorry sir -" Her eyes came face to face with dark brown eyes.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Krissy scrolled through the pictures in the folder, each having a snapshot of King and Austin and every drug deal that has gone down in a year.

"I can't believe I was being stalked." Austin exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "After all the training I've been through."

"It's not stalking, since they knew you were going to be there." King explained. "Consider it more as surveillance." She continued to scroll down the photos until one caught her eye.

"So if they have photos while you're not working, that's considered stalking, right?" She asked. King nodded.

"Exactly. Why do you ask?" She doubled clicked on a photo. Instantly, a photo of Austin showed up on the computer from working at the Club in his masquerade uniform, talking to Ally, who's also in her masquerade photo.

"Good thing we're still wearing our masks." Austin sighed in relief. A beeping tone resonated in the room. King pulled out his cellphone and placed it on speaker, motioning for Krissy to track his call.

"Hello?"

"Long time no talk King." Austin's jaw dropped. His own dad's voice rang through the room. Krissy took the hint, and looked at Austin in worry. King cleared his voice.

"Mike, how's your business going?"

"Oh great. I just got a new intern and he's been really helpful. I've also gotten an increase in customers." King scoffed.

"You called me to bluff about it?" Mike chuckled.

"No, I called you for help. You see, a demand of marijuana has grown by forty percent, and our supplies are running low."

"Why would I provide you with my stock?" A beeping sound came from his phone, showing that an unknown number has sent him a photo by text.

"Because if you don't agree to sell me and my partner three quarters of your stock in forty eight hours, they'll die." A dial tone soon followed that sentence.

"Well who's going to die?" Krissy asked. Their boss flipped his phone screen to face the duo. Josh and Ally sat side by side tied to chairs, clothes covering their mouths, dried blood visible on their faces. Both looked to be unconscious from suffering blood loss and being undernourished, with a smirking Lester behind them. Under the picture was one, simple, sentence.

_My son's next._

**_Sorry if the chapters are short because I didn't want to end the story without letting you guys know._**

**_So I think that the last chapter might be the next one that I post followed by an epilogue. Hope you guys had a good summer and are having an alright start to the school year!_**

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and anything that I come up with along the way.**_

_**So...um...I just wanted to say that THIS WILL BE THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF TROUBLED TEENS. I might do an epilogue, and that's it. No sequel, because this story doesn't need one. (Don't even try to beg for a sequel because I won't.) I'll answer some questions that I know you guys might have in mind at the end.**_

**Chapter 16**

Ally groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, which didn't help at all, since they only opened enough for her to still see the faint outlines of her eyelids. Taking her hands, she tried to rub her eyes, only the wouldn't budge. In confusion, she tried to wiggle her hands out from behind her, only receiving a burning sensation on her wrists. Wincing in pain, she stopped. Getting as much energy as she could, she lifted her head.

She was in a dark, cold place. The walls and the floor was made out of concrete. The room was dimly lit, but she could see a faint outline of a table a few feet ahead of her, with outlines of weapons, along with a rectangular silhouette that she couldn't name. Guns maybe? Fortunately, she was the only one in the room, as she was aware of, until she turned her head to the right. 'Oh dear fuck.'

Josh's head was bowed down, a nasty, deep cut on his head, dried blood on his scalp. He had a nasty whip scar on his cheek, his sleeves ripped off his shirt with more gash wounds on them. Deep, gash wounds. Ally looked down on herself. Luckily, her clothes were still intact. 'Who did this to me?'

"Josh." Ally said in a hushed tone. Her voice was a little raspy from a lack of water, and due to the fact that she is injured. He didn't budge. Mustering all of her strength, she tried her best to move her chair closer to Josh's. Both of their hands, torsos, legs and ankles were tied together to their chair. "Josh." She hopped closer to him, wincing every time she hopped. "Josh!" He groaned and looked up at her, before his head snapped up.

"Where are we? Where are they?!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone, looking around the empty warehouse. He looked at Ally. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be safe! Oh my gosh your face. Are you okay?"

"I should be asking the same thing about you." She looked at his injuries. Now that she see's it, he also has a cut under his eyes and what looks like a burn mark on his neck. "Oh my god did they torture you?!"

"It's nothing I've gone through worse." He replied. Ally stared at him in shock. "We've got to get out of here."

"Not so fast." A voice behind them exclaimed.

* * *

Austin watched in horror at the laptop screen. His best friend and his girlfriend were tortured, bruised and left unconscious on a chair, being held together by a rope.

"Ally!" He screamed into the monitor. "Josh! Ally! Josh!" A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's a live stream, but they can't hear you." King said. Austin looked over to Krissy, who was staring with glassy eyes at the screen.

"We need to get them." She whispered. Austin placed a reassuring hand on her knee before redirecting his gaze back to the screen. He took in a sharp breath. Ally and Josh were, talking?

"They're...awake." Austin said.

"I'm going to start loading up the guns." King headed out the door. "We're going to go after them. After I get the fake marijuana plants." He slammed the door behind him. Austin stood up and immediately began to gear up. He grabbed the vests, his guns, every little thing that he could use to get inside and save the two people whom he loved most, and kill the person that was supposed to love him the most. Fighting back tears, he quickly ran to the door and headed down to the garage, where King was already waiting for him with his rifle in hand.

"Austin?"

"Yes?" He replied, placing a sash of bullets over his gear and across his body.

"Where's Krissy?" Oh shit. Austin ran back to the room, and bumped into her, sending her to the floor, the equipment scattered everywhere. He groaned.

"Krissy! Why'd you do that!" He complained, picking up the fallen weapons. She grumbled while standing up.

"Thanks for the help, partner." He rolled his eyes at her, the various knives and guns in his arms. Adjusting her bag filled with bullets she headed back to the garage. "Let's go kick some druggie asses."

"And save Ally and Josh."

"Yeah." She faintly replied. "Save them."

* * *

"My butt, is numb." Ally complained. "My legs are probably more tingly than a horny man staring at a naked poster of a woman." Josh laughed weakly.

"Wow. Do you always make dirty jokes because you're a stripper or you're just dirty minded?"

"Both. Hey, what are a hookers favourite pop?"

"I don't know. What?"

"A Molly." Josh's face turned red and he laughed, a few coughs here and there, with Ally laughing along with him. "Why aren't we trying to escape?" She managed to say between breaths.

"Easy. If we escape, we won't be able to get out of this garage since it can only be opened with the remote since they broke the switch inside. If they find us, we'll be killed on spot. Plus we don't have the energy to reach out and grab something and untie ourselves. We'd die either way. Its safer this way." Ally attempted to nod her head, but it didn't work out that well.

"So we keep on telling each other jokes to keep the idea by dying from my dad and Austin's dad."

"Exactly." Josh agreed with her. "So if you don't mind, what happened between you guys? I've always thought Chris was your dad."

"I don't mind actually. Long story short, he dropped me off at the alley, said that my favourite Aunt was going to pick me up. He never came back. I worked at Chris' club since it was right there, and he offered to hire me out of pity. Next thing I know, he's my dad."

"Not that bad as ours." Her face scrunched in confusion. "Me and Krissy, I mean. You'll meet her soon. Anyways, our so called 'parents' took us to Kings house, said that he'll be babysitting us. He did, though he was really nice. I thought by giving us martial arts lessons and teaching us how to use a gun was for fun. I didn't know it was training. Our parents still came to pick us up. Before our parents picked us up one day, they got into a car crash on Krissy's birthday. Was there ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"I hate it when people say they're sorry. I mean, it wasn't their fault they're gone. I'm not sorry that they're gone. They're the reason why we have a three year old with us in the first place."

"What?" Ally was confused.

"My dad had a business meeting at our house one day. Long story short, Krissy has a kid named Alice and she's only fourteen." Ally gasped, but decided not to say anything. A few moments of silence passed.

"I'm hungry." Ally said out of nowhere, breaking the silence that rose between them. He chuckled.

"You know what you could drink?"

"What?"

"A bottle of salty tadpoles." Her jaw dropped open.

"I can pump a hose better than you can ever try" His mouth formed a tight line. "What? A loss for words?"

"How? How are you so good at these?"

"It's my job." A shaking sound came from the garage entrance. The door opened, and in walked Moon and Dawson with three henchmen holding large rifles in their hands. Ally couldn't help but bite back a smile on how short her dad looked with his 6 footed workers. They made eye contact, and for a split second she swore she saw empathy in his eyes. She averted her gaze towards the ground.

"Well, well, well." Mike taunted them, standing in front of them. "If it isn't for the drugie and the slut. How's life?"

"Better than yours." Ally mumbled under her breath. He shot her a glance.

"What did you say?" She didn't look up. "Thought so. Anyways, we're losing a really big potential customer. His name's Brutch and he thinks that we're a big rip off company."

"That's because you are." Josh stated. Moon rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. We're meeting up with him tomorrow."

"So why did you hold us hostage if you have a big meeting tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"That's because we need you. Both of you."

"And if we don't go with your plan?" He snickered.

"You're doing it. Even if I'll have to kill you."

* * *

Austin, Krissy and some of King's henchmen crept up to the garage door while King and the rest of the team crept up to the front door to distract Moon and Dawson. He crouched down on the right side of the garage door and took out his phone.

We're in position. Austin texted King. A few seconds later, he got a reply.

Go for it. He reached for his laser pen, carefully drawing out a large hole big enough for three people for them to enter. Krissy went up behind him.

"The doors made out of granite."

"And this is made out of diamond. Win - lose situation I guess." He carefully finished the hole in the garage and pushed it out gently, the cutout dropping on the concrete hole. He stepped inside with the others following suit, gun in hand. The ten lined up, standing off with his dad and Dawson. They had Josh and Ally in a death grip with a gun pointed to their heads, a sinister look on their faces.

"Well if it isn't for Austin. How's my blood working out for you?"

"I've wanted to kill suicide because of it. Now let. Them. Go." Austin sternly responded, pointed his gun at his father. He tightened his grip on Ally, aiming the pistol closer to her tear stained face.

"I don't think so." Moon grinned. "You know, I know way more about you than you've ever known. It's like I've never left."

"I wish you were never here." Austin loaded his shotgun, the men and Krissy behind him following suit. Moon then looked to Krissy, her sending a death glare his way.

"Who's the girl?" He cocked his head to the ginger.

"Your death. Who are you?" She exclaimed with a cold tone.

"Your emotions." He points the gun that was once on Ally's temple to Josh, an alarmed look appearing on his face. She faltered a little bit, before regaining her stance. "Now, all you have to do is give me the plants, and we'll let them free."

"What plants?" She responded. Austin looked behind them. King and the rest of his henchmen were creeping down the stairs, their guns loaded and ready. Krissy must've noticed also, because she continued to stall. "I actually have a clear idea that you have a growing facility in Hong Kong somewhere underneath an abandoned building."

"How do you know about the growing facility?" His voice showed the slightest bit of alarm.

"Like you said, they know about almost everything about you as you do with my worker." King placed the end of a pistol to his temple with his right hand, another pistol placed on Dawsons temple on his left. Where he got the guns, Austin didn't know. "Now let, them, go." They let go of them, and Josh immediately grabbed the gun from King's hand and held it to his captors temple. Ally ran quickly and hid behind the henchmen, knowing that immediately going to Austin might not be a good idea. Dawson let out a small laugh.

"King. My man. How's it going?" He asked nervously. Josh kicked him hard on the knees, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh, you know, work." King replied, pushing Moon down to the ground also. "How's your life?"

"It's about to become a hundred percent better." Lester quickly did a sharp turn and grabbed Josh's wrist, getting hold of the gun. He quickly kicked it out of his hand, wrestling him to the floor. Moon got this as a distraction, and did the same thing with King. He punched Moon hard in the forehead, earning a nasty gash to his head.

"Try me." King snarled. Moon smiled up at him, and they began to punch each other repeatedly, with Josh doing the same thing to Dawson. Krissy handed Austin a pistol.

"Your mission." He immediately knew what he had to do. He unstrapped his rifle and grabbed the pistol from her hand and ran up to Dawson, butting the end of the gun in his head, knocking him unconscious, blood oozing out quickly from the cut. Josh nodded at him.

"Bleeding to death." He muttered loud enough for Austin to hear. "Good idea since your girlfriends here." Josh looked over to Ally, her face drained out of any colour, her hands covering her face, legs shaking in fear. Austin shook his head.

"I'm not going to look." He kicked Dawson one more time in the ribs before looking up at King who was locked in a death grip, a gun pointed to his head. Austin and Josh pointed their guns to him.

"You care about him, don't you?" Moon questioned them. "But why? Why would you care for the man who taught you how to use a gun? Why would you care for the man that made you work with drugs? Not feed you enough? Keep you in a small room that you have to share with three other people? You're just useless kids, being used for his use. Then get thrown away once your job is done. Why, Austin? Why?" Austin gritted his teeth.

"Because it's the only love I've gotten for the past ten years of my life. Don't give me that shit dad. I worked with drugs because I would get food out from it. I didn't care if I got a plate a day. It was better than nothing. The small room was my safe haven. I was safe from evil, I was safe from you. I don't care if he's using us, or planning to kick us out when we're of age. At least I was kicked out ready to conquer the world. And the gun training? It was the best part of living with King. All my anger from you went away. My sorrows were drowned from each bullet that I fired." Tears began to blur his vision, but he willed himself enough to not let them fall. "Do you know how I made my first kill? I remember King telling me to imagine that the person I was shooting was a monster during training. All I had to do, was imagine you." Austin dropped his gun on the floor and slide it his way, astonishment written on everyones faces. "If you're going to kill someone, kill me." He bowed his head.

"No!" A cry sounded through the room. "Please! No!" Krissy was holding back a thrashing Ally, trying to get to Austin. A few pushes later, Ally ran up to Moon, grabbing onto his arm. Austin looked up in alarm, his girlfriend pleading, pulling his dads limb. "Please! Please! No! Please don't kill him!" Tears were streaming down her face, and they were threatening to go down his face too, at the sight of her begging for his life. But he didn't budge. Moon pointed the gun to her.

"Then I guess you would be glad to do the honours." He placed his index finger on the trigger.

"No!" Austin grabbed his backup gun from his back pocket and shot his dad in the forehead, after another gunshot was heard in the room. Lying down beside the dead drug dealer was King, a bullet wound on his chest. Austin ran to him, placing his hands on his boss wound, attempting to stop the blood. Josh and Krissy rushed after him.

"I might have some gauze in my bag." Krissy said, rummaging through her black crossbody bag while Josh got off all his gear and began to rip his sleeves off.

"Austin. Josh. Krissy." They all looked up at their dying boss. "Send my plant information to Cheng." He took in a wheezing breath. "Theres one million of actual money in my bank account for each of you. And the complex, is all yours. Including the cars."

"It stopped." Austin whispered. "The beating. It stopped." He removed his hands from his former boss' body, staring at it in silence. Austin looked up. Josh had his arm around his sister, tears streaming down both of their faces. He sniffled. He may be his boss, he may be trafficking drugs, but he was the only fatherly figure that he had in his life. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. Knowing it was Ally, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his lap.

"I can't believe it." He muttered. "Ten years. And I thought he'd be the one watching me die." She rested her head on his chest.

"I know. It's hard, but we'll get through it. Together." He kissed the top of her head.

"But this happened so quickly. In one month, I worked in a strippers club, got my first kill assignment, saw my boss die, killed my dad, and realized that my mortal enemy is the love of my life. How?" Ally shrugged.

"We were just troubled teens looking for love."

_**This was probably the worst ending in the history of endings. Sadly, I did not finish this before school started, so I'm holding off my homework just to finish this. Thank you for all of your support, and all of your reviews and your follows, and your favourites. It really mean a lot to me on how you guys supported me from day one, and even if you didn't, thank you for continuing after my crappy first chapter :)**_

_**As for sequels go, I WILL NOT BE MAKING A SEQUEL. Austin and Ally do get together. I will not do a sequel because this story was never meant to have a sequel. It was ended in a way that a sequel was out of the question. **_

_**Just because I'm not making a sequel, I am in the process of planning a new story. The story will probably not be up until I actually finish a good chunk of it, most likely before I'm finished writing it, so I don't have to worry with writing a new chapter all the time. All you guys get to know that it is Auslly. That's it. **_

_**Stay Rydelicious!**_

_**-MJ**_


	17. Epilogue

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and anything that I make up along the way :) **_

_**I'm back! Yes, this story is finished, but I've been getting PM's to do an epilogue. But I said I would put off fanfiction since I just started my second year in highschool and my whole year is book with festivals and competitions with my school Chamber choir around Canada and the USA. Plus I need to keep my grades up so when R5 comes back to Canada for their tour (hopefully they'll do another tour) I could go. **_

_**But I felt bad for you guys. I know I said I wouldn't do an epilogue if you guys begged on your knees with a signed R5 poster, but I am currently sick (like literally sick). So BAM! **_

_**I actually had the epilogue in mind when I finished writing the last chapter. And I was seriously going to post it, until I realized that you guys are probably going to hate me after :/ So I'm just going to make this clear : I AM NOT GOING TO DO A SEQUEL. NEVER IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AM I GOING TO DO A SEQUEL. With that long authors note, enjoy the last, official words, of Troubled Teens.**_

_**NO SEQUEL. JUST SAYING. **_

* * *

"He's never going to do that." Ally explained to Trish slamming her locker door shut. The two friends have reunited after the incident almost ten months ago and are going strong, picking up their friendship like it never ended in the first place.

"Please, Ally. If anything, he will do a big, romantic gesture, professing his love to you. After all, your senior year ends next week." Trish swooned, her hands over her chest. "Just think about it. Ten months ago, you guys went from enemies to lovers. Ten months ago, you got your first, meaningful kiss. Ten months ago, you got your first boyfriend. And five months ago, he lost his virginity to you after you both found out you got into Julliard." Ally smiled. Even though Austin was the bad boy of the school, he still remained pure. Until she came along.

"I don't know Trish. He's not usually like that." She sat down on the hallway floor, with Trish following her lead. "I told him that we should still be best friends, except he can do romantic gestures and all that without thinking it'd be awkward. I don't think giving me roses would work. Especially since its too cliche for him."

"True that."

"Happy Friendship Day!" Dez came up running to them dressed in white from head to toe, with angel wings on his back. "How are you two girlys doing on this fine day?" They shrugged. He smiled, and pulled out two red heart shaped chocolate boxes from his bag. "Happy Friends Day to my two best friends!"

"Aw Dez!" Ally exclaimed, standing up to hug Dez tightly. "You didn't have to do this!" He shrugged as he pulled away from the hug.

"Trust me Ally. It was nothing. Really." He replied, emphasizing the word 'really'.

"Really." Trish said. "Now lets go to lunch. I'm starving." She grabbed Ally by the arm and dragged her to the cafeteria.

"But Austin isn't here yet!" She retorted. "What happens if he can't find us! He's going to freak." Trish and Dez stopped in front of the cafeteria doors.

"You're going to be the one to freak." Trish opened the doors and continued to drag her to their table in the back. Ally looked at her in confusion.

"What?" She said, but just as she said that word, Austin came up to them, a guitar strapped around his body. The whole school became quiet and looked at the duo in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I wrote a song." Austin said loudly enough for the whole school to hear. "For my beautiful girlfriend of ten months Ally." She blushed, and looked down at the floor before connecting her gaze to him. "I hope you like it." He began to strum a few chords.

_You got holes in your jeans, and a few in your heart. _

_You don't know what it means to me, to watch you fall apart. _

_'Cause you're broken and bruised, I can hold you close_

_I'll take you in my arms tonight, just me and you _

_Baby in a heartbeat, I'll take you with me _

_I just wanna get to know you _

_Throwing me offbeat, so I can't breathe_

_I just wanna get to show you _

_If we're falling apart, I will fight for your heart_

_I can be your shield, I'll fight on the field _

_Baby when our lives get colder_

_I'll be your Soldier_

_Na na na na na na_

_I'll be your Soldier_

_Na na na na na_

He grabbed her hands and kissed them, before continuing his song.

_When you're feeling low I can take you higher _

_When the world is cold I can be your fire_

_I'll be there when you need a shoulder _

_We can win this war, I will be your soldier _

_Baby in a heartbeat, I'll take you with me _

_I just wanna get to know you _

_Throwing me offbeat, so I can't breathe_

_I just wanna get to show you _

_If we're falling apart, I will fight for your heart_

_I can be your shield, I'll fight on the field _

_Baby when our lives get colder_

_I'll be your Soldier_

_Na na na na na na_

_I'll be your Soldier_

_Na na na na na_

A roar of applause sounded around them as Ally drew Austin in for a long, passionate kiss. He drew back, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you so much Ally. I'm glad to be ending my highschool year with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. She gasped as he opened it, revealing a small white gold ring with a small diamond in its center. Tears began to stream down her face as he took it out of its box, revealing a white gold chain to place around her neck.

"Oh my goodness." She said while he fastened the clasp of the necklace to her body. "What is this?"

"A promise ring." A big smile appeared on her face. "I promised I would protect you, and I couldn't do that if we didn't stay together. So I gave you a promise ring." He explained, scratching the back of his neck. "That and because I love you, a lot." She hugged him.

"I love you too." She said, her voice muffled against his chest. "Me too." A buzz sounded from her back pocket. Reluctantly letting go of the hug, she took out her cell phone showing that she received a text. She opened it.

_I hope Austin keeps his promise, because he's going to need it. - Dad_

* * *

**_And let the imaginations, begin :)_**

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ_**


	18. NOT AND UPDATE!

**_NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY!_**

* * *

Ok so I am actually really surprised with the reviews and the PM's just because I thought everyone would hate me. But since some of you guys actually don't get it, I'll explain it to you.

So Lester texted Ally 'I hope Austin keeps his promise because he's going to need it' or something like that. Austin's promise was to keep Ally safe, so he gave her the promise ring to symbolize that his promise is genuine and that they won't be separated ever again. The text was really a threat, saying that he's coming back for revenge. Technically, Lester is still alive, but Mike is not. *smirk*

Now we got that settled, I am still not up for writing a sequel. BUT, BUT, I am up for the idea of someone else writing the sequel. So if you think you're up for it, PM me with your plot ideas and I'll pick one person to write it :) There's no deadline, just make sure that

a) Each chapter has a minimum of 1,000 words

b) Chris, Josh and Krissy need to be involved. They don't have to be there for the whole story though. If you can, there is always the option of adding Alice into the story.

c) Remember that Austin still has his job. The only difference is that it's not full time, plus since King's dead, him and Josh co-own his franchise, but that could always dissapear.

d) You need to be comfortable in adding swear words whenever possible.

Sorry again if you thought this was an update on a sequel. Just wanted to clear some stuff up. (Thanks to the anon who suggested this idea of someone else writing a sequel)

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ_**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! I have good news and bad news **

The bad news is that no one has written a sequel, and I know why. Your reviews tell me that the story would not be the same if I didn't write it, and I totally understand.

The good news is that I am starting to write my second multi chapter story, so expect for that to be up somewhere next year. (sorry for the long wait) but I will be posting a bunch of one shots if I get the idea to.

The other good news is...THERE IS A REWRITE TO MY STORY! Written by Cheeko99 with the help of me, she has rewritten my story and has decided to give her take on what should've happened. There is no swearing, and some things will be changed. But she had my permission to go on.

s/9705167/1/We-are-Both-the-Same

Thats the link, and you should go read it. It might not work so just go on her profile (Cheeko99) OK so this thing hates me so its on this website. It's called We Are Both the Same. Otherwise, I'll see you guys later on either my one shot or my multi chapter story.

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ_**


End file.
